Divergent TobiasFour's Point of View
by Johanna8D
Summary: Hi everyone! I just love the Divergent series and I wanted to like, explore and understand what Tobias was thinking during the events that happens in the book, so I wrote the story from his P.O.V. Hope it doesn't disappoint!
1. The Initiates

**So guys, this is the first chapter. It's pretty shorts, since I would like to now what you think before I post more.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

_Two years ago, I walked toward the choosing ceremony as a Stiff. I left as a Dauntless initiate. And I became a real Dauntless._

I leave my room and walk toward the member's entrance to the Dauntless compound. In just a few minutes this years initiates will arrive, and I will be their instructor. I will help them on their way to becoming Dauntless. If their good enough.

I stand by the net covering the dark hole in the ground when I hear footsteps and turn around. Lauren, who will instruct the Dauntless-born initiates, smiles at me.

"You nervous?" she asks me.

"Not really", I answer. "You?"

She shakes her head. And that's when I hear the first scream. I turn around and face the net just as a blond girl falls into the net. And she's dressed in gray.

The girl lays there a few seconds, laughing and covering her face with her palms. Then she turns toward our outstretched hands. Her small fingers grab my hand and she rolls of the net.

When she hits the ground she tips over, almost falling face first. I grab her arm and help her stand upright again.

"Thank you", the girl says to me.

"Can't believe it", Lauren says from behind me and smirks. "A Stiff, the first to jump. Unheard of."

"There is a reason why she left them, Lauren", I tell her.

I don't know why I am protecting this girl. Maybe it's because she reminds me of myself, two years ago, jumping of the roof in my gray clothes.

"What's your name?" I ask the new girl.

"Um…" She says, hesitating.

I can't help but smile a little at that.

"Think about it", I tell her. "You don't get to pick again."

"Tris", she answers with a firm voice.

"Tris", Lauren grins. "Make the announcement, Four."

I look back at the crowd of Dauntless-born initiates, hiding in the shadows.

"First jumper, Tris!" I call out.

The crowd pumps their fists in the air, cheering, just as another girl drops into the net.

I look at Tris and put my hand on her back. "Welcome to Dauntless."

**So guys, what did you think? Please leave a review if you want more! **

**- J**


	2. Bravery and idiocy

**All right so I got a couple of views and reviews on the first chapter so I thought, why not keep going? Here is the second chapter, and it's a little longer than the first one. Enjoy guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

It takes a while, but soon all of the initiates are standing in the entrance to the Dauntless compound. Lauren and I lead them through a tunnel into a room connected to more tunnels. There, we stop. Since there is hardly any light in these tunnels, I can hear several of the initiates walking straight into the person in front of them. I try not to smile.

"This is where we divide", Lauren announces. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume_ you_ don't need a tour of the place."

She smiles at her initiates and beckon for them to follow her. They do and disappear into another tunnel. Only nine initiates remain, and they are with me. I notice that there is no Amity among them, and only one Stiff. The rest are Candor and Erudite.

So now that Lauren is gone, it's my turn to speak.

"Most of the time I work in the control room", I tell them. "But for the next few weeks, I'm your instructor. My name is Four."

"Four?" a Candor girl asks me. "Like the number?"

Luckily, I was prepared for this to happen.

"Yes", I say coldly, daring her to challenge me. "Is there a problem?"

"No", the girl replies.

"Good", I say. "We're about to go into the Pit, which you will some day learn to love. It-"

I'm interrupted again.

"The _Pit?_" the same girl says, voice full of sarcasm. "Clever name."

I narrow my eyes. That's it. I already knew the Candor always spoke their mind, but she is no longer a Candor. I do not have time or patience for unnecessary comments.

I walk up to her. "What's your name?" I ask her with a low, threatening voice.

"Christina", she squeaks, eyes narrowed in fear. Good.

"Well, Christina", I say. "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods.

I turn and start walking through the tunnel again. I hope they all learned not to question me.

We soon reach the Pit. Even though I may not have joined Dauntless for the right reasons, here I feel at home. People running around, laughing.

I look back at the initiates. They are looking around like lost puppies.

"If you follow me, I will show you the chasm", I tell them.

I walk to the right of the Pit, approaching the railing above the chasm. I can hear the water now, smashing against rocks. When we close up, I feel mist touching my side.

The initiates lean curiously over the railing, looking down at the river.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy", I explain, shouting over the noise. "A dare devil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

With that, I turn around again and walk toward the dining hall. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review, it really helps me keep going.**

**By the way, I'm from Sweden, so if there is anything wrong with my English you know why. But I believe I'm pretty good at it. **

**Anyway, I will try to post one chapter every day but we'll see how it goes, I can't promise anything.**

**- J**


	3. The Dauntless Leader

**You guys are the best, seriously! Two chapters and i'm already getting so much love. Of course I will be posting more! You guys keep me going. Thank you!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

As we reach the dining hall, so does the noise of talking people and slamming silverware. But as soon as we enter, the Dauntless rise from their chairs and starts clapping their hands, cheering. The sound of stomping and laughter fills the room with excitement. We are all happy to get more initiates this year.

The initiates split up into their own groups, trying to find places to sit. I find an empty seat next to Tris and Christina, so that's were I end up.

Today, we are served hamburgers. I remember the food in Abnegation and see Tris pinching the hamburger with her fingers, unsure.

I nudge her a little with my elbow to get her attention.

"It's beef", I explain and reach for the ketchup. "Put this on it." I hand her the bowl.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks, her voice full of disbelief.

"Stiffs eat plain food", I reply, nodding at her.

"Why?" Christina asks, eyes big enough to pop out of her head any second.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary", Tris explains and shrugs like it's no big deal.

Apparently Christina thinks it is.

"No wonder you left", she says with a smirk.

"Yeah", Tris rolls her eyes at Christina. "It was just because of the food."  
I smile a little at her joke.

That's when the room goes quiet. I automatically tense up at the sight of him.

I don't know if it is the way he looks that makes everyone scared of him, with his greasy hair and piercings everywhere, or if it's the coldness in his eyes, the cruel look he always wears.

"Who's that?" hisses Christina.

"His name is Eric", I answer. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously?" she says, surprised. "But he is so young."

I give her a look. She hasn't figured it out? How would old people be able to teach the initiates how to fight, how to fire a gun?

"Age doesn't matter here", I tell her, my voice deadly serious.

Eric's eyes sweep over the room and stop at our table.

_Oh no. Why __**our**__ table? There is a lot of other empty seats in this hall._

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks me, slides into the seat next to me and nods his head toward Tris and Christina.

"This is Tris and Christina."

"Oh, a Stiff", Eric says and smiles an ugly smile. From the corner of my eye, I see Tris wince and I want to punch Eric in the face. "We'll see how long you last."

Tris doesn't answer. Eric starts drumming his finger against the table. It annoys me. I'm just about to slap his hand away from the table when he speaks.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" he asks me.

I try to act casual, even though it's hard when he is around. So I shrug. "Nothing, really."

"Max tells me he keep trying to meet with you, and you don't show up." Eric say, suspicious. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

I eye him, searching through my brain for a good answer. "Tell him I'm satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job", Eric notes, a very, very faint tone of jealousy in his voice.

I don't get why he hates me because of that. I have never wanted his job, never wanted to be a leader.

"So it would seem", I say, keeping my expression blank.

"And you aren't intressed?" Eric says. Even though he doesn't say it out loud, I can hear the threat. _Because if you are, I will get rid of you just the way I got rid of all the Divergents. _But I'm sick of this. I'm not a threat to his position. Why can't he see that?

"I haven't been intressed in two years", I tell him, even though he knows that.

"Well, lets hope he gets the point then", Eric answers and hits me on the shoulder. I know he wants to make it look like a friendly clap, but it's way to hard for that. I clench my teeth and ignore him. As soon as he is out of sight, I breathe out in relief.

As soon as he is near, it's like my shoulders weight a thousand times more, but when he leaves, I feel so weightless I could fly away.

"Are you two... friends?" Tris asks me, voice curious.

"We were in the same initiate class, he transferred from Erudite", I reply, remembering the shy but motivated, skilled boy dressed in blue.

"Were you a transfer to?" Tris continues.

Dangerous question. But I know how to avoid it.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking to many questions", I snap, my voice cold. "Now I've got Stiffs to?"

"It must be because you're so approachable", she retorts. "You know, like a bed of nails."

**Sorry, can't give you anything longer right now! In my country, it's time to go to bed. :)**

**If you liked this, please review so I know I should keep going! There's no point in writing if no one reads. So, se ya next time!**

**- J**


	4. First day of training

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. Keep it up and I will definitely keep updating.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

At first, I couldn't believe my ears. No one has said anything like that to me on a very long time. I guess no one dared, they were too afraid of me.  
I stare at Tris, and surprisingly she stares back. For a long moment, neither of us look away, because that would be like giving up, like loosing something.I don't know what though.

But I do know this Abnegation stubbornness could get her into trouble some day.

"Careful, Tris", I warn her.

I hear someone call my name, so I get up and move over to Shauna's table. I nod and pretend to listen to what she and Zeke are saying, but I can't stop replaying the conversation I just had with Triss over and over in my head.

I know that Eric will lead the initiates to their dormitory where the most of them will cry themselves to sleep, so when we're finished eating I follow Zeke and Shauna to the tunnel where our rooms are. Tomorrow I will have to get up early for target practice with the new initiates. It has been a long day, so I quickly fall asleep.

At eight, all the initiates are gathered in the targetpractice room in a half circle infront of me. First day of training, today is the day the initiates will prove if they are low rankers or high rankers.

"The first things you will learn from me today is how to shoot a gun", I tell the initiates. "The second thing is how to win a fight."

I walk around the room, handing out guns to every initiate. When I pass Tris I put a gun in her hand and keep walking without so much as giving her a look.

"Thankfully, if you are here, you already now how to get on and off a moving train", I continue. "So I don't need to teach you that."

I've got one gun left now, and it's for me.

"Initiation is divided into three stages," I inform them. "We will measure you're progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weight equally in determining your final rank. So it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."  
I think about all the good things about Dauntless, remember how it used to be before Eric and Max became leaders, and try to express them in words.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardess, which we de define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore, each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical, the second primarily emotional, the third primarily mental."

"But what… what does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" a boy, I think his name was Peter, says through a yawn. That annoys me. Holding a loaded gun is not something to take easily. I quickly click a bullet into place and hold the barrel against Peter's head.

"Wake up", I snap at him. "You were holding a loaded gun, idiot. Act like it."

I slowly lower my gun and give Peter a disgusted look. His eyes turn cold when my gun is no longer pointed at his head, but he doesn't say anything. Good. He has learned his lesson.

"And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself."

**Now I really need to stop writing because my computer is going to die any second!**

**Hope you liked it and I'm really sorry if there was something wrong with my English here, I wasn't really sure. But please leave a review if you liked this! **

**More tomorrow.**

**Hugs from me! - J**


	5. The Low and High Rankers

**Thank you guys for all the kind reviews! It really warms my heart. So today is Saturday and I think I will be writing a lot today. I don't know how much I will post, not more than two chapters though. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

"This is also information you may need later in stage one, so watch me", I inform them and turn toward the targets.

I take a deep breath, aim my gun at the center of the target. I close my mind from anything else that could distract me and fire.

I hear a loud bang and then there is a hole in the middle of the target.

The initiates turn away from me and start aiming at their own targets. It's quiet until the first bang goes off, and after that there's not a quiet moment.

I try to look at everyone, see how they all are doing, but I mostly look at Tris.

She isn't prepared for the power it takes to drive a bullet forward, so when she fires, the gun recoils and she stumbles back. The bullet hits the wall several feet away.

But she isn't giving up. She fires over and over again.

"Statistically speaking", says a grinning Erudite boy who I think is called Will. "You should have hit the target at least once by now, even by accident."

"Is that so?" Tris says.

"Yeah", the boy answers. "I think you're actually defying nature."

At that, Tris doesn't answer. She just turns toward the target and fires. This time, the bullet do hit the target, but it's no where near the middle. That's all I need to see.

I look at Edward and Peter instead. They are definitely top one and two, and they have several bullet holes in their targets. Almost all of them is in the middle of the target.

I turn to watch Molly and Drew. They are definitely high rankers, but they're far from as good as Peter and Edward.

I also see Myra; a girl I recall has a thing for Edward. She hasn't hit the target once, and every time she fires she stumbles back because of the recoil.

I shake my head. It's pathetic. Why did she even choose Dauntless? Was it just because of Edward or did she really think she could do it?

For a few more hours I let them practice they're aiming skill and then we break for lunch.

This time, I do not sit with Tris and Christina. I sit with Zeke and Shauna again. For lunch we get grilled meat, potatoes and peas. We eat and talk about everything and nothing.

**Alright so I know this chapter is pretty boring because nothing really happens, so I thought I would just end it here and then we continue with the action in the next chapter. Hope you liked it! **

**- J**


	6. Is It Love?

**Hi again guys! So I decided to give you a little treat and give you two chapters today, just because it's Saturday. Hope you enjoy! **

It's time to teach the initiates how to fight, how to defend themselves without a weapon. So after lunch I lead the initiates to the training room.

In this room they will use the big, black punching bags hanging from the roof to train they're punches on, here is also were they will fight each other.

The initiates line up behind the punching bags and I place my self in the middle so they will all be able to see me.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight", I explain. "The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges, which you will need if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless."

I don't think all of the initiates have realized how important this training is for their new lives, how important it is for them to get high ranks. And it's my job to make them get it.

"We will go over technique today", I say. "And tomorrow, you will start to fight each other. So I recommend you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I start by teaching them _uppercuts._

"Most people keep they're arms up to protect their face while they fight. That's when you're able to use the uppercut", I say, demonstrating on air. "It will avoid your opponents attempt of blocking."

I then demonstrate a few other punches and kicks, both on the air and on the punching bags.

Then I let the initiates try. I walk around to instruct them how to hold themselves, to correct them if they're punching from the wrong angle and to give them tips about how to use their body types to win a fight.

Edward doesn't need any help; he has been studying this for years.

Myra needs help though, and I try to help her, but her arms just slap at the punching bag no matter what I do, without any power behind the punches.

I get to Tris, but I focus on treating her like any other initiate.

_Because that is what she is_, I tell myself. _That's all she is._

I can see that she doesn't have much muscle, and she is very short and small, but that doesn't mean she has no chance.

"You don't have much muscle, which means your better off using your knees and elbows", I instruct her. "You can put more power behind them."

_Tell her how to hold herself,_ I remind myself, because it's getting hard to think, being so close to her.

I lower my hand to the side of her stomach. Electricity pulses from her body through my hand and arm into my body and I suddenly forget what I meant to do.

I want to drag her close to me, feel her warmth against my body. I want to slip my hands through her hair, I want to bend down and press my lips against hers…

No! I have to focus; I have to remember that I'm her instructor. That was what I was going to do. Instruct.

"Never forget to keep tension here", I choke out, my voice low.

It takes all my strength to walk away from her.

I try to keep my mind of Tris the rest of the day. I teach Christina how to hold her arms to block punches, I instruct Drew and Will how to knock their opponents to the floor, and suddenly, it's dinnertime.

But I'm not hungry. I go straight to my room where I sit on my bed and stare at my hands. It feels like I'm about to explode. I need to tell someone about Tris.

Why do I _feel _this way? She's just a small girl from Abnegation. A _Stiff._

I think about walking to Eric and step down. But I can't give him that satisfaction. And I can't give up now, because of a _girl._

Could I tell one of my friends? Zeke maybe? Shauna? No. They wouldn't understand.

Lauren? No, I wouldn't know if I could trust her or not. I have to keep this, these _feelings,_ to myself.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it; I'm trying to write like I hadn't read Divergent from Tris' point of view. It gets more realistic then.**

**Do you want two chapters tomorrow too? If you leave a review you might! **

**Hugs from me! - J**


	7. A Brave Man Never Surrenders

**I can only say one word. WOW. Thanks for all the support and love! You guys are the best.**

**Here's another chapter of Tobias POV. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH.**

When I wake up I quickly get dressed and get some breakfast. Since I didn't eat last night, I am hungry.

I eat with Lauren this time.  
We don't really say anything. I think about yesterday. The way I felt when I touched _her…_

"You are very quiet, Four", Lauren suddenly says, looking worried. "What is it?"

I stare the table. I can't tell her. Right?

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Lauren says and grins. "Tris, right? You can tell me. I won't say anything. I promise."

For a second there, I believe that I can tell her. I will tell her everything. But how can I tell her about it when _I _don't even know what it is?

I shake my head. "No, it's not her… Tris is just- It's nothing", I tell her. "Really."

I try a smile, and then I get up and hurry toward the training room. I need to be alone.

I really have to be more careful. If Lauren that easily could see how Tris effects me, everyone else will also be able to. And If Eric found out… I shiver.

When I get to the training I write up the pairs of initiates that Eric decided would fight each other on the chalkboard. When I only have a couple of names left to write, Eric shows up.

"Oh, this will be fun", he says with a smirk, making me feel sick.

The first group of initiates arrives. It's Edward and Myra. They are holding hands. I look away.

Then Drew, Molly and Peter arrive. They are laughing and smirking.

And then _she _arrives, accompanied by Will, Christina and Al. I try not to look at her.

Now that they are all here, I speak up.

"Since there's an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today", I say and step away from the chalkboard so they can see who their opponents will be. This time, I do look at Tris, and she looks at the board, then back at me, looking relieved. She will not be fighting anyone today.

I beckon for the first pair to enter the arena. It's Al and Will. Al is taller and bigger then Will, so I'm sure he'll win.

"Start fighting", Eric commands.

At first they just circle around each other, arms lifted to protect, but then Al makes a move and punches Will in the jaw. It must've hurt, but he blocks Al's next punch and grimaces in pain. Will manages to hook a foot against Al's leg and Al falls to the ground. He quickly gets up though and tries a punch at Will's jaw again but Will ducks. Then they start circling again, but now their hesitating, like they're waiting for something. They both look at me, maybe waiting for me to tell them that they are done, that they did a good job. I don't. That's not how it works.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for a nap time?" Eric suddenly snaps. "Fight each other!"

"But, is it scored or something?" Al protests. "When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue", Eric answer.

What? He's going to let them punch each other unconscious?

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you can also concede", I tell them.

I feel Eric looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"According to the _old_ rules", he says with a low, threatening voice. "In the _new_ rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others", I say through clenched teeth.

"A brave man never surrenders", Eric retorts.

He stares at me, and I stare back, even though I know I will loose this. I challenged him, and he is the leader. He makes the decisions; he is the one in charge, not me.

"This is ridiculous", Al complains, wiping away sweat from his forehead. "What is the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

He shakes his head, but Will seems to be insulted.

"Oh you think it's going to be that easy?" He says and grins, looking determined. "Try to hit me, slowpoke."

Al may not want to fight, but when Will puts his hands up again he has no choice.

Al punches, and Will ducks. They both look exhausted.

Al tries a punch again, and Will dodges, circling around him and kicking him in the back. Al stumbles forward, but turns and grab Will's arm. He punches Will in the jaw, harder than the last time, and Will's body goes limp. He falls to the floor.

Al just stands there for a moment, shocked, but then kneels by Will's head, tapping his cheek. After a while Will regains consciousness and blinks, confused.

"Get him up!" Eric orders with a cruel smile on his face. He is enjoying this.

I swallow hard and circle Al's name on the chalkboard while Eric calls out; "Next up, Molly and Christina!"

I watch Al drag Will out of the fighting arena and then I take over supporting Will.

"I'll take him", I tell Al who nods.

I help Will to the infirmary. It takes a while to get there. Will can't walk on his own and leans heavily against me. I make sure he has a nurse taking care of him, and then I rush back to the training room, only to find it completely empty. And since it's not lunchtime yet, something must have happened.

**Really hope you liked this chapter too guys, I try really hard to give it justice. But I'm really excited now because soon comes Tris' and Peter's fight, and the Capture the Flag game! Oh I can't wait for you to see it.**

**Anyways, I might post two chapters today. We'll see.**

**Love you! - J**


	8. Hatred and Love

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

My first thought it _Tris._ If Eric did something to her, if he hurt her, I swear I will kill him.

My second thought is _where could they be. _The only place I can think of is the Pit, so I start running there. When I get there, I see Christina, Al and Tris on the ground next to the railing above the chasm. Christina's face is covered in blood, but Tris seems to be okay though.

I walk up to Eric. "What happened?" I ask him.

"Christina just needed to prove that she wasn't a coward", Eric smirks. "She did."

Eric turns toward the initiates. "Those of you who haven't fought yet will follow me back to the training room." Then he turns and walks away.

I fight to control the anger that wells up in me.

This is not Dauntless, this is not bravery, this is not how it's _supposed _to be!  
But I follow Eric back to the training room to watch more initiates beat each other unconscious.

I wake up early the next day too, and get to the training room. Eric has prepared a new list of fighting pairs. I write up the names without really thinking about it, until I read the name of Tris' opponent. Peter.

No. Eric can't be serious. Peter is stronger, taller and bigger. Tris haven't had much training in combat and Peter will show her no mercy.

A cold hand clamps down on my shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, Four?" he says, voice cruel.

"This is not fair", I snap at him. "Tris has got no chance against Peter!"

"Well… I think it will he good practice for her", he says. "You know you can't change the names, so write it up."

I stare at him for a moment and he stares back, smirking. I'm once again reminded that he is the one in charge, and I've got nothing to say.

I turn and start writing, my hand twitches as I write Peters name next to Tris'.

A few minutes later the initiates arrive. Tris takes one look at the chalkboard and stops in the middle of the step. Behind her Christina arrives and says something to Tris.

I turn around. I don't want to look at her.

I wish I could do something, but I can't. I hope she will forgive me.

The other initiates start fighting. Drew beats Al with a few punches, and Christina puts up a good fight against Will, but he ends up winning anyway. And Edward wins over Molly with much skill. And then it's Tris' and Peters turn.  
Tris looks really nervous as she walks into the arena. Peter looks confident.

I fold my arms to hide my clenched fists from Eric.

"You okay there Stiff?" Peter asks. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry."

I see Tris looking at me, but I glare at Peter, hate burning behind my eyes.

Peter lifts his arms, preparing to attack.

"Come on Stiff, just one little tear", he insists. "Maybe some begging."

Tris looks like she's about to throw up on Peter. In the corner of my mind, I wonder what he would do then.

**Alright so I know it's pretty short but I wanted to give you something before I go to bed tonight. You will get the next chapter tomorrow. Maybe it will lighten up your Monday a little bit. Ugh, I hate Mondays. School :(  
Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I will spend the rest of my night working on Peters and Tris' fight. **

**- J**


	9. The Fight

**Thank you so freaking much for all the reviews! I'm so glad you like my writing.**

**And here it is, the wanted chapter of Tris vs. Peter. Hope I did it justice! I really tried. So enjoy you guys!**

Tris tries to kick Peter in the side, but he is too fast. He grabs her foot and she looses her balance. She quickly gets up though, but I don't know if that's good or bad. She will just suffer more the longer she stays conscious.

"Stop playing with her!" Eric shouts at Peter. "I don't have all day."

The smirk disappears from Peter's face and is replaced by concentration.

He moves fast and smooth, his fist hits Tris' jaw hard. She stumbles away, trying to avoid Peter_ and _keep from falling, but he is quick.

In a second his foot hits Tris' stomach. She bends forward as the air goes out of her and then she falls. As soon as she gets up, Peter grabs her hair and punches her nose, causing it to start bleeding.

Every time he touches her, I want to run over there and break Peters neck, make him suffer twice as much. I feel like I'm about to explode with frustration and hate.

Peter punches Tris hard in the ribs and then he pushes her. She is too injured to be able to dodge, so she falls immediately. But she scrambles to her feet again, coughing.

When Peters fist hits her side, surprisingly she manages to stay on her feet. I don't know how, since she must be really dizzy from all the punches.

Tris tries a punch at Peter and hits the side of his arm. It can't have hurt much though. He just clenches his teeth and smacks the side of her face, and then he laughs_. _

It's too much. I have to get out of here.

I open the door and walk out to the tunnel. I walk a few steps, but then I close my eyes and lean against the wall. I sink to the cool ground, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.

But then I hear her scream. It makes my heart ache, to know that she is in so much pain. I don't know why I feel this need to protect her, but I get up and walk back.

I enter just in time to see Peter kick Tris who is on the floor. He kicks her over and over.

"Enough!" I yell, my voice full of anger. "Stop it!"

I walk up to him.

"You won", I growl. "Leave her alone."

He grins but steps back. I give him a disgusted look, and then I carefully put my arms under Tris' neck end legs and lift her up.

I turn toward her friends, Will, Christina and Al. They look both angry and sad.

"You should all go see her after your fights", I tell them. "She'll need you."

Then I walk out of the training room.

I carry Tris all the way to the infirmary and she doesn't wake up.

When I get there a nurse looks up from her place behind a desk. She immediately stands and walks toward us.  
"What happened?" she asks, eyes narrowed.

"Training", I say and put her down on a bed.

"Tell me about her injuries", the nurse says, leaning over Tris.

"She got punched in the nose and the jaw, but I don't think anything is broken. She also got kicked and punched in the side", I tell her.

The nurse nods and touches Tris' side. "She'll be fine. But you might want to stay with her until she wakes up."

I want to stay; I want to make sure that she is all right. But I _should _get back, so that Eric doesn't suspect anything.

"Her friends will come here as soon as they fought…"

"And what if she wakes up before that, all alone? You better stay, young man", the nurse interrupts me.

So I sit down on a chair next to her bed. When the nurse has left I let my fingertips gently touch Tris'.

After maybe fifteen minutes Christina, Will and Al enter the infirmary and Tris still hasn't woken up. I stand as Christina takes a seat next to her on the bed.  
It's hard for me to leave Tris in this condition, but I have to. No one can know about my feelings for her, or it might reach Eric's ears and then he won't leave her alone.

So I walk out of the infirmary.

**Hope this chapter wasn't to boring with all the fighting and punching descriptions. Tried making it interesting with a lot of Tobias feelings.**

**Next chapter tomorrow. Until then…**

**Hugs :)**

**- J**


	10. Is It Only Me?

I wake up fifteen minutes before eight. Today it's time for the trip to the fence.

I take a quick shower, and then I walk toward the dining hall. For breakfast there is muffins and fruit. I eat quickly.

At five minutes over eight I'm by the train tracks. The initiates arrive a few minutes after each other. First is Edward and Myra. They stand several feet away from me, whispering and laughing. Then Drew, Molly and Peter arrive. After them come Will and Al.

_Where's Tris? And Christina?_ I wonder.

When I hear a train horn in the distance I start to get worried, but just as the train closes up I see them running toward us, Tris with a faint limp.

"What took you so long?" I hear Will shout at them.

"Stumpy legs over here turned into an old lady over night", Christina answers with a loud voice that you can barely hear over the train horn.

"Oh, shut up", Tris says jokingly.

I take a step back from the train to let the initiates get on first. I go after Will, grab a handle and then swing myself inside. I stand in the doorway and look out to see Tris jogging next to the car. She grimaces in pain. I'm about to lift her up and pull her inside, but then Al does. Tris smiles at him and I notice the expression on Al's face. It's the way I look when I look in the mirror. I'm not the only one who has noticed Tris, the only one who really _sees_ how wonderful and special she is.

My stomach sinks and it feels like someone sticks a knife into my heart.

I look out of the train car, feeling the wind press my shirt against my body.  
If Tris chooses him… then there is nothing I can do. The knife in my heart twists.

Then I hear them.

"Feeling okay there?" Peter's voice says with a tone of fake sympathy. "Or are you a little… Stiff?"

Another laugh, probably Molly's or Drew's, accompanies his laughter.

I grit my teeth to keep the words in that I know I will regret later. _Let Tris fight this battle, _I tell myself. _She's got her friends._

"We are all awed by your incredible whit", I hear Will retort.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with the Erudite, Peter?" Christina adds. "I hear they don't object to sissies."

But I can tell Peter has more to give, so I decide I'll finish this for them.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" I snap.

I feel Tris' eyes on me and my entire body heats up. Does she feel this too?

They immediately shut up when I snap though and I turn away again.

Maybe it's only me. Maybe Tris doesn't even like me. Maybe…

**Sorry for the really short chapter! I just wanted to give you something but I didn't have time to write something longer. I'll try to write more tomorrow, it's just much with school! Hope you understand and enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review; it would help me a lot to keep going!**

**Hugs **

**- J**


	11. The Fence and the Feelings

**Once again, thank you guys for all the support! It's amazing how much you seem to like my writing. I was asked though for longer chapters, and I can't really write that long chapters all the time, and I could've split this one into two but I thought I'd give you a little treat today as a thank you. So go on, read! :D**

For the rest of the trip I stand in my own thoughts. I can hear Christina and Tris talking, but it all just sounds like a buzz to me.

The train suddenly slows down and stops. I jump off first and walk toward the gate.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of the initiation, you will probably end up here", I explain to the initiates while we walk. "Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but…"

Will interrupts me. "Patrols for what purpose?"

When I think about it, I actually don't know, so I shrug.

"I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them", I answer.

"As I was saying", I continue, slightly annoyed by the interruption. "For the most part, does who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank where you?" I hear Peter shout at me.

At first, I think about not answering. But then I realise it's not a dangerous question. Someone always has to be ranked first.

So I say; "I was first."

"And you choose to do this?" Peters surprise and shock bothers me. Not everyone wants to be a leader who can boss people around and hang them over the chasm.

"Why didn't you get a government job?" Peter asks.

"I didn't want one", I tell him with a voice I hope is telling him to stop asking questions.

I can feel Tris' eyes on me and it causes my body to heat up.

We have now reached the gate, and the guards are busy opening the huge gate for an incoming Amity truck. The truck stop when it is past the gate and I walk over to talk to one of the guards. I know her; she transferred two years ago but scored a pretty low rank, so she ended up guarding the fence.

"Well, well, isn't it the legendary Four?" she says with a smile, and I smile back.

"Hello, Veronica", I reply.

"So how is your initiates?" she asks me.  
"They're not _my _anything."

"Well, they do follow you around like puppies."

"Yeah, because I'm their instructor", I reply.

"_And_ because they're to afraid to say or do anything else", she says with a laugh.

"Don't be so sure about that", I mutter.

If that's what she thinks, she should have heard Tris that first day.

_Like a bed of nails._

Is that how she still sees me? Or does she believe I'm as cruel as Eric? I wouldn't be surprised. But I don't _want_ her to look at me like that.

As Veronica and I talk, I hear a boys voice call out "Beatrice?"  
Tris' head shifts to the boy who called her name. He is out of the truck now and walks toward her.

_So that is her real name, _a small part of my mind notices.

That's when the boy _hugs_ her. I feel my hands clench into fists without me telling them to.I know why I'm jealous. I have touched Tris several times, when I helped her out of the net, when I instructed her for the fighting, when I carried her to the infirmary… But I have never been able to touch her like that. Like a friend.

But I shouldn't be jealous. I try to concentrate on my talk with Veronica, but Tris distracts me. She is talking to Molly now.  
"Why don't you get back in your truck?" Molly hisses to the boy. "We're not supposed to fraternize with other faction members."

Molly is right. Tris shouldn't be talking to this boy, it might seem like she isn't pleased with her own faction. But Tris doesn't seem to realise that.

"Why don't you get away from us?" She snaps back at Molly, who smirks.

"Right, wouldn't want to get between you and your _boyfriend." _She laughs and walks over to Peter and Drew.

Tris turns to the boy again.

"Four?" Veronica says and brings me back to our conversation. "Did you hear me?"

"Um, what?" I say, confused. "Sorry, no, I didn't hear you."

"I asked if Eric is giving you a hard time", Veronica repeats.  
I shrug at her. "No, not really. Nothing I can't take."

"Oh, I know", she says and smiles. "I remember. I still think it's weird you didn't take the job as a leader when you had the chance."

"I just... I just didn't want it", I mumble, distracted by the boy returning to the truck.

As it drives away, Tris looks after the truck for a moment, with an expression of almost… I would almost call it longing. But then her eyes shift to the gate and she bites her lip.

"Excuse me", I say to Veronica, and then I walk over to Tris.

"I'm worried that you have a knack for making unwise decisions", I tell her with a low voice.

She crosses her arms with a stubborn look on her face. "It was a two-minute conversation."

"I don't think a smaller timeframe will make it any less unwise", I reply.

Being this close to her sends electricity through my body, and it makes me want to stretch my arm out and touch her, hug her, kiss her, anything.

I furrow my eyebrows and gently touch the corner of her eye with my fingertips. It's blue and bruised.

She jerks her head back at my touch, but I don't remove my hand.

"You know, if you could just learn to attack first, you might do better", I tell her.

"Attack first?" she asks. "How will that help?"

"You're fast", I explain. "If you could get a few good hits in before they know what's going on, you could win."

With a shrug I let my hand drop.

"I'm surprised you know that, since you left halfway through my one and only fight", she says with a hurt look in her eyes.

How can I explain my actions without spilling too much about my feelings?

"It wasn't something I wanted to watch", I say, remembering her scream in pain. I shiver.

She doesn't answer. She just looks at me.

Before she can get me to say anything else, I clear my throat.

"Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris."

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, if there is something wrong tell me that too. I try my best to write good and I work hard to be able to update every day. Please share this to your friends too if they have read Divergent.**

**So tomorrow I will give you the next chapter. Bye (for now!)**

**- J**


	12. Drowning in your Eyes

On the ride back, almost no body speaks. The initiates are probably thinking about their future, if they will end up as a factionless, a fence guard or working for the leaders.

When we get back, it's dinnertime. I sit down with Zeke and Shauna. They both grin at me.

"You excited for the game tomorrow night?" Zeke asks me. "Think you will beat Eric's team?"

I nod. "Yes, and actually, I do."

"You have a plan!" Shauna says triumphant. "Don't you?"

"Maybe", I say, and smile. "Maybe not."

The next day a banging on the door wakes me up, hours before it's time for the initiates training.

"What?" I shout at the door.

"It's me." I'm surprised to hear Eric's voice.

I get up and open the door.

"What do you want?" I ask him, my voice low.

"I just wanted to give you the list of the fighting pairs", Eric says with an innocent smile. "And I wanted to remind you of the game tonight. Don't get your hopes up, you know you won't win."  
I don't answer, I just stare at him. He holds the list up with a smirk and after a few seconds I grab it and slam the door shut in his face.

I look down at the list with beating heart. Tris is paired against Myra this time, so she'll win. I wonder why Eric paired her against Myra. I don't think he did it because he knows Tris won't hurt Myra as much as the others.

I eat breakfast with Matthew, a boy who was in the same initiate group as me. He scored pretty high, and he chose to work in the Dauntless compound. He works in a store where they sell food and drink. He talks a lot about his work, his family, his girlfriend, and so on.

After that, I walk to the training room again. As usual, I write the list of names on the chalkboard and then the initiates arrive. They fight their fights. Tris beats Myra with a few punches.

The day passes by quickly and before I know it, it's time to go to bed. But I don't.

Instead, I meet up with Eric and the Dauntless-born initiates in the dining hall. They've all got flashlights in hand.

"You ready to loose, Four?" Eric asks me, a cruel look on his face.

"You wish", I reply coldly.

"Let's go then", he says, smirks and hits me in the chest with a flashlight.

I grab it with clenched teeth and then we walk toward the initiates room.

We storm in, shining with the flashlights on the bunkbeds and across the entire room.

"Everybody up!" Eric roars.

I watch the initiates get up, looking confused but excited.

My eyes quickly search the group to find hers. She's still in her bed, looking at me.

It feels like she can see deep into my soul, and I can't look away. It seems like she can't either. Everything else is blurred out, and I can only see her.

My body is filled with a warm ache. I want to get closer to her, I want to feel her warmth against my body, know that she is safe.

That's when Eric notices.

"Did you go deaf Stiff?" he snaps.

She blinks and quickly gets out of her bed.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks", Eric shouts over the room. "We're going on another field trip."

**Almost forgot to update! I didn't have time to write today after school because I went shopping, so I had to be quick and put something together. I'm going to try to write much longer, this was pretty short but I didn't have enough time, it was this or nothing. Hope you liked it though, I try my best to update every day. On the weekend I will probably write a lot so I will have finished chapters I just need to post. Please leave a review, it doesn't matter if it is short, I just want to know what you think!**

**Btw, yaaay! 2,000 views! I'm really happy! Keep reading guys, I won't stop posting, promise. **

**Hugs**

**- J**


	13. The Honorable and The Ruthless

**I feel so bad, you are all probably so disappointed in me because I didn't update yesterday. I just didn't have time, but now I had a little time to write so enjoy!**

After exactly five minutes, the initiates come running. They all look at the guns, both confused and excited.

"Everybody grab a gun", Eric shouts.

Everybody rushes as the guns and the paintballs. In just a few seconds, all the guns and paintballs are gone.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks me.

I look down at my watch, feeling slightly annoyed. I'm not his servant.

"Any minute now", I reply. "How long is it going to take you to memorize the time schedule?"

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" He shoves me in the shoulder and I tense up.

Then the train comes. I start running along with the cars, and then I push myself inside. I quickly stand and look out of the car. Tris is running next to it, and when she throws herself inside, I grab her hand and help her get in. When we touch, my heart picks up speed. Luckily the train is loud, so she can't hear it.

When we get in the car though, she quickly lets go and sits down on the other side of the car. I furrow my eyebrows. Did I do something to upset her?

As the last initiate takes place in the car, I say: "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members; Dauntless-born initiates and transfers. One team will get off first, and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same."

Suddenly the car jerks and I grab a door handle to keep from falling. That would've been embarrassing.

"This is a Dauntless tradition", I tell them. "So I suggest you take it seriously."  
"What do we get if we win?" I hear a voice shout at me.

Really? That's old. This is a game, sure, but if it were real, you wouldn't win anything.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask", I answer. I raise an eyebrow. "You get to win, of course."

"Four and I will be your team captains", Eric continues and then looks at me. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first", I tell him.

"Edward." Eric says.

I nod and. I scan the room while I lean against the door, pretending to think even though I have a plan.

"I want the Stiff", I then announce.

I hear a low, muffled laugh go through the car. They just see her as a small, weak nobody from Abnegation, because they don't know my plan.

"Got something to prove?" Eric asks me with a laugh. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so if you loose you'll have someone to blame it on?"

Of course I can't tell him about my plan or we _will_ loose, so I just shrug.

"Something like that."

From the corner of my eye, I see Tris stare down at her hands, her cheeks read.

I don't want to upset her. I want to run over there and tell her that I don't believe she is weak, that I do believe in her strength. But I can't.

"Your turn", I tell Eric, wanting to change the subject from Tris.

"Peter", Eric says.

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will."

Who else can I choose? I bite my thumbnail, going through the initiates in my head.

"Al", Eric says.

"Drew."

"Last one left is Myra, so she's with me", Eric says. "Dauntless-born initiates left."

As I did with the transfers, I choose initiates who are smart, and some who are strong, but mostly those who are really fast.

While I call out the names of those I choose, I keep an eye on Tris. She mostly just look at the initiates that will be on her team, and suddenly, she hides a smile. She has figured out my plan. I knew she was smart.

When all the initiates are split up, Eric smirks at me.

"Your team can get off second."

I know that if I want to get first, I have to play this smart.

"Don't do me any favors", I say and force a smile. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know you will loose no matter when you get off", Eric replies, but then he looks thoughtful and bites down on a piercing in his lip. "Take your scrawny team and get off first, then."

The initiates on my team stand up. My eyes fall on Tris', and I see that she smiles at Al.

I feel a stab of pain in my heart, but I ignore it.

Tris walks over to the opening in the car, and I see Drew standing behind her. Just as she's about to jump, Drew smirks and pushes her in the back.

I feel myself gasp, but I know no one can hear me over the noise.

Luckily, Tris doesn't fall, and she jumps before Drew can try it again and succeed.

Before Drew can jump, I walk up to him and push him back hard in the chest. I give him a disgusted look and then I jump out after Tris.

**You probably expected the Ferris wheel scene today, and I'm sorry (again.) **

**I just felt like ending it here because other ways it would have gotten far to long. Tomorrow I will have time to write proper chapters though so I promise you will get a long chapter tomorrow, and it will definitely be the Ferris wheel scene. I'm really excited for you to read it.**

**Really, really sorry guys! Hope you can forgive me and at least liked this chapter.**

**I will try my best to update every day, but it takes so freaking long time to rewrite the book from Tris' point of view to Tobias', and I have so much homework.**

**Anyway, love you guys! See ya tomorrow.**

**- J**


	14. The Ferris Wheel

**Yay! Guys, I reached 3,000 views today! I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for reading.**

**I'm really happy, this is my first story hear and people really seem to like it.**

**And here, as I promised, a long chapter and the Ferris wheel scene. (At least part of it…) Enjoy!**

As we walk, not really knowing where, someone puts a hand on my arm.

I'm disappointed to find it not being Tris's, but Marlene's.

"When your team won, where did you put the flag?" Marlene's voice asks me.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene," I answer.

I try to make my voice cold, hoping it will tell her to get her hand off me. I don't want to hurt her to get her to stop touching me.

"Come on, Four!" Marlene says with a whining voice. She smiles at me and looks up at me through her eyelashes.

I can't believe that she thinks flirting with me would work. I'm not that kind of a guy. Besides, I can't think of her in that way. There's only one girl in my mind,  
"Navy Pier", a boys voice answers. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag in the carousel." He must be Zeke's little brother Uriah. He looks a lot like Zeke, like a younger version of him.

I swallow my irritation at his words. Didn't he hear what I said to Marlene?

"Lets go there then", Will says.

Since my whole team agrees to go there, I don't really have a choice.

We head over there, and while we walk I ignore the initiates conversations. I hear talk about the training, their families, the aptitude test, even though their not supposed to talk about it. And I can't really speak with anyone about that.

I keep my eyes trained on the ground in front of me.

Suddenly a ring of light appears in front of me. Someone turned on a flashlight.

"Scared of the dark, Mar?" Uriah teases.

"If you want to step on broken glass Uriah, be my guest", I hear Marlene retort, but the light disappears.

It's good. All of the initiates have to learn not to be afraid, or at least to hide their fear.  
At that moment, we reach the Navy Pier. The Ferris wheel stands above us, big, white and red.

"Think about it", I hear Will say. "People used to ride that thing for _fun_."

"They must've been Dauntless," Tris replies.

"Yeah, but a lame version of Dauntless." Christina laughs. "A Dauntless Ferris wheel wouldn't have cars, you would just hang on tight with your hands and good luck to you."

We walk to the side of the pier. Everywhere I look, the buildings are empty, abandoned.

I wonder how it was before, before the factions were created. How would life be without a faction, without knowing where you belong or how to act, how to think?

We reach the carousel. It's old and rusty, the wind has faded all the color it once had. The horses look scary now, some without tails, saddles or missing a leg.

I reach for the flag in my pocket and hold it up.

"In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location. I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy." I tell the initiates. After all, this exercise is about preparing. You won't win just because your strong or fast, you have to play it smart.

"We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training," I continue. "Arguably, it is the most important aspect."

Will takes the flag from my hand. "Some people should stay here and guard. And some people should go out and scout the other teams location."

"Yeah? You think?" Marlene says and snatches the flag from Will. "Who put you in charge, transfer?"

"No one", Will replies. "But someone's got to do it."

"Maybe we should develop a more defensive strategy", Christina suggests. "Wait for them to come to us, then take them out."

"That's the sissy way out", protests Uriah. "I vote we go all out. Hide the flag well enough that they can't find it."

The conversation grows louder and louder as everyone tries to be heard, and I let them argue. Even though I'm the captain, this is their game. I sit down at the edge of the carousel and lean back against one of the horses legs.

I look up at the sky, at the moon, while I listen to them.

I manage to relax, even though I'm very aware of Tris standing just a few feet away from me. I can tell without even looking, because I can feel her presence, her eyes on me.

It's like a tingle beneath my skin, no where near the electricity I felt when we touched, but it is still there.

And then, suddenly, it disappears. I look at where I know she stood a few seconds ago and I see her small shape hurry toward the Ferris wheel and I realise what she's about to do.

I quickly get up and follow her toward the wheel. I press my gun to my body to keep it from making noise.

The moonlight makes Tris's eyes shine as she looks up at the wheel. Then her eyes shift to the supports that hold the wheel in place, and the ladder that is on it. She steps onto the lowest rung, jumps and then winces in pain. She is clearly not healed from her fight with Peter.

"Tris," I whisper to keep her from starting to climb.

She doesn't seem to be startled, even though she couldn't have known I was here.

"Yes", she says as she looks over her shoulder at me.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing", I explain in a low voice.

"I'm seeking higher ground", she replies, her voice firm. "I don't think I'm doing anything."

I can't help but smile. She's so brave, probably braver then most of the other initiates. They wouldn't climb the Ferris wheel to win a game of capture the flag.

"Alright", I say. "I'm coming."

"I'll be fine", she protests.

"Undoubtedly." I do not doubt that she's able to climb it. I don't really know why I insist on coming with her, I just feel the need to be near her.

She starts climbing, and I wait a few seconds to let her get a head start before I climb after her. But I'm faster then her, so I quickly catch up.

I try not to think about how far up we are.

"So tell me", I say, trying to keep my voice normal. "What do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing."

She looks down for a second before answering.

"Learning about strategy", she guesses. "Teamwork, maybe?"

"Teamwork", I repeat, trying to suppress a laugh. My throat feels tight.

"Maybe not", she says.

The wind is strong up here, and I can see Tris press closer to the ladder. She looks down again, but she doesn't look scared. I wonder how she does it. I will probably faint if I look down now.

I feel my hand shake as I lift it to the next rung, and I grab it harder to keep from slipping.

"It's supposed priority", I explain, trying to distract myself. "It used to be."

She doesn't answer. It's getting hard to breath.

"Now tell me what you think learning strategy has to do with…" I fight to finish the sentence; "…bravery."

It's getting harder to move my arms and legs.

"It- it prepares you to act", she says. "You learn strategy so you can use it."

She looks down at me. "Are you alright, Four?"

"Are you human Tris?" I gasp for air. "Being up this high… it doesn't scare you at all?"

She looks down _again, _and a strong wind pushes her to the side of the ladder.

Automatically, I reach out to steady her. My hand presses against her hip and I push her back, careful not to hurt her.

I ignore the shiver that goes through me when my fingers find a strip of bare skin beneath her shirt.

"You okay?" I ask her, my voice low.

"Yes", she says, her voice tight.

She starts climbing again, and so do I. Neither of us speak.

**Really, really long. Hope it wasn't too long for you though. Tomorrow's chapter will be a little shorter.**

**Please leave a review, it doesn't matter how short it is, anything will really motivate me. I will sit and read your reviews and it will help me get in the mood to write. **

**Many hugs!**

**- J**


	15. The Climb from Bottom to Top

**I'm so happy you all liked my last chapter! It was pretty long, longer than this one. This one is pretty boring though, but I didn't feel like making such a long chapter again so I ended it when I ended it. **

As Tris reaches the platform, she sits and puts her legs over the edge. Then she scoots over to give me a place to sit, but I feel safer crouched against the metal support.

I take deep breaths, trying to calm down and catch my breath.

"You're afraid of heights", Tris notes, her eyes wide. "How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?"

"I ignore my fear", I reply. "When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist."

She just stares at me.

"What?" I say, my voice quiet. I'm too tired to speak louder.

"Nothing", she says quickly.

She looks out over the city. I can't see anything, it's too dark, and a lot of buildings are still too high to see over.

"We're not high enough", she says. "I'm going to climb."

She gets up and uses one of the bars to pull herself up.

"For gods sake, Stiff!" I say.

How high is she willing to climb to win this game?

"You don't have to follow me," she replies and climbs onto another bar.

Why do I feel this need to be near her? I _shouldn't_ want to climb this high and risk my life just to be with her. But I also can't stay here and just watch her risk _her_ life.

"Yes I do", I say and climb up after her, even though everything in me protests.

Tris stands on a bar looking down at the ground. This time though, her eyes widen.

I pull myself up and I reach the bar she stands on. I grab two bars on either side of us, so if she falls, she will fall against me and not to her death.

"See that?" She says with a low voice.

I look over her shoulder, and I see a faint, blinking light.

"Yeah", I say and smile. "It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. Figures. It's surrounded by open space, but the trees provide some camouflage. Obviously not enough."

Now I _know_ we will win this. But I can't really focus on the game. Tris is standing just inches away from me, sending electricity coursing through my veins.

I feel her shaking slightly, but I don't know if that is good or bad. She's probably just cold.

"Okay", Tris says and looks back at me, but she doesn't continue.

Her eyes shift down my face, to my lips, and I can't look away. A slight shiver goes through me, but not because of the icy cold wind.

I feel the heat of her body close to mine, and I want to lean down, put my arms around her and kiss her.

She clears her throat. "Um… Start climbing down. I'll follow you."

I nod and I step down to the closest bar behind us, and I keep climbing down, careful, holding tightly onto the bar I just stepped down from. And then I suddenly hear it.

The sound of metal smacking into metal, over and over again, the sound lower for each time.

I look up.

Tris is hanging from a bar with nowhere to put her feet.

"Four!" she gasps, her eyes wide with fear.

I think quickly. What can I do? I won't be tall enough to reach her, and even if I could, I would fall if I tried lifting her down to the next bar.

That's when I remember where we are.

"Hold on, just hold on!" I tell her. "I have an idea."

_Please, don't let go,_ I think as I climb down as fast as possible._ Hold on, Tris. Please._

I reach the platform and the ladder. I look up at her.

"Four!" she yells, her eyes closed. She is slipping.

I climb down the ladder.

_Faster, faster!_

When I'm a few feet above the ground I drop down. I land on my feet and run over to a rusty, metal box.

I don't know how this works, but I pull a few levers and push random buttons. If this doesn't work… Tris won't be able to hold on long enough for me to get up there again.

Then I hear a squeaking sound, and, slowly, the wheel starts moving. I smile in relief.  
I hear Tris laugh too, but she's closing up to the ground. If she doesn't drop at the right moment, she will be crushed under the cars.

But she seems to have realized that too. She lets go of the bar and slams into the ground. She quickly rolls out of the way for a car and then lies still, pressing her palms to her face. She doesn't move. Is she hurt?

I run over there and grab her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. I need to see that she is okay.

I grab one of her cold, small hands between mine.

"You alright?" I ask her, my voice shaking a little.

"Yeah", she reassures me.

I don't really know why, but I start laughing.

It just sounds so ridiculous. If someone told me one month ago that I would be climbing a Ferris wheel with a Stiff, I would have laughed too.

But Tris has now proved that she is anything but a Stiff. She is Dauntless.

She starts laughing too and sits up. We are so close again. I don't want to move away from her, but I have to, so I stand and help her up.

"You could have told me the Ferris wheel still worked", Tris says. "We wouldn't have had to climb up there in the first place."

"I would have if I had known", I reply. "Couldn't just let you hang there, so I took a risk. Come on, time to get their flag."

I hesitate a moment before touching her arm. I smile at her and then we start walking back.

**And as usual, please leave a review! I would love to know what you think.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**- J**


	16. Capture the Flag

**NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS UPDATED AND A LITTLE LONGER.**

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the amazing reviews, it means so much!**

**Now enjoy the last part of the Ferris wheel scene!**

We walk back to the carousel in silence. I can quickly tell that most of the initiates are missing. There's only seven left.

"Where did the others go?" I ask, and I can hear the excitement in my voice.

I'm not trying to hide it.

"Did you guys turn on the wheel?" an older Dauntless girl asks. "You might as well shout 'Here we are! Come and get us!' If I loose again this year, the shame will be unbearable." She shakes her head, clearly disappointed and maybe embarrassed. "Three years in a row?"

"The wheel doesn't matter", I tell her. "We know where they are."  
"_We_?" Tris's friend Christina says with wide eyes. It sounds almost like a gasp.

"Yes", I answer and I try to act like it's no big deal. "While the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel to look for the other team."  
"What do we do now then?" a boy says through a yawn.

Tris was the one who got the idea to climb the wheel, she's the one who found out where they were. So she should get to decide.

I turn my head to look at her.

She hesitates for a second, before blurting out; "Split in half. Four of us go to the right side of the pier, three to the left. The other team is in the park at the end of the pier. So the group of four will charge as the group of three sneaks behind the other team to get their flag."

I see a lot of the other initiates stare at her, but I feel almost… proud. It's a good plan. It will work.

"Sounds good", says the girl whose team lost two years in a row. But she won't loose this year. "Lets get this night over with, shall we?"

Zeke's little brother, Tris and Christina end up being the group to sneak behind and get the flag. I will be joining the remaining three initiates to distract the other team.

We run toward the park, are guns at the ready and loaded with paintballs.

As we come closer, I can see figures in the dark, with blinking lights, and we fire at them.

Immediately the screams start.

"They're here!" someone shouts.

"Go to attack!"

As we fire, I hear another yell; "Protect the flag!"

A few of the shadows disappear. We easily 'kill' the rest, and then we run over to the other side of the park.

Christina stands with the flag in the air, the other initiates on my team standing around her cheering, touching her arm to lift it higher up. My eyes fall on Tris who stands a little on the side, smiling. I walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done", I say.

I stand in the corner of the train car on our ride back, watching the initiates. Everywhere I look, I see them talking about the game. I hear laughter, but I also hear muttering.

It's not easy loosing.

"Four."

My head jerks to the side where Eric now stands.

I didn't even notice him walking up to me.

"I guess you realized you couldn't win by playing a fair game", Eric says with a smirk. "I didn't know you felt so threatened by me."

"What are you talking about?" I say, my voice cold.

"You turned on the Ferris wheel to makes us think you were there." His voice is now deadly serious. "You will regret trying to make me look like and idiot."

"I'm not afraid of you", I hiss. "And besides, _I'm_ not the one who made you look like an idiot, you did that on your own."

Eric's eyes are cold and hard when he looks at me.

"I warned you", he says with a low voice. "I think we all know how easy Stiffs can get hurt."

Before I can reply, he turns and walks away.

I feel my heartbeat in my throat.

Did he mean he is going to hurt me, or was he talking about...

Could he be talking about Tris? No, he can't know about her. I've done _everything_ to hide my feelings for her.

I guess I have to be extra careful in the future. He was after all, and might still be Erudite.

I do not look at Tris on the whole trip back.

**Hope you liked it! I tried my best. **

**And guys, leave a review! I need to know what you think about it. I don't think you understand how much it motivates me to read your comments. I can think that I'm not in the mood to write right now, but then I see your reviews and I immediately want to write. So please, even though it's short, leave a review! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**- J**


	17. The Target is My Heart

**Note that I didn't write this chapter! I do not own it or the characters. It was written by Veronica Roth, and all rights go to her. It is 100 % her work.**

**So guys, it was time for the knife throwing scene, and I just felt like I couldn't compete with Veronica Roth's version, no matter how hard I tried.  
So I decided to post it here for you to read. Tomorrow I will be posting my chapter :)**

_**Free Four: Tobias tells the story. By Veronica Roth**_**.**

I wouldn't have volunteered to train the initiates if not for the smell of the training room- the scent of dust and sweat and sharpened metal. This was the first place I ever felt strong. Every time I breathe this air I feel it again.

At the end of the room is a slab of wood with a target painted on it. Against one wall is a table covered with throwing knives- ugly metal instruments with a hole at one end, perfect for inexperienced initiates. Line up across from me are the faction transfers, who still bear, in one way or another, the mars of their old factions: the straight-backed Candor, the steady-eyed Erudite, and the Stiff, leaning into her toes so she's ready to move.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one," Eric says.

He doesn't look at me. I hurt his pride yesterday, and not just during capture the flag- Max pulled me aside at breakfast to ask how the initiates were doing, as if Eric was not the one in charge. Eric was sitting at the table next to mine at the time, scowling into his bran muffin.

"You will resume fighting then," Eric continues. "Today you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives, and pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." His eyes fall somewhere north of mine, like he is standing above me. I straighten up. I hate when he treats me like his lackey, like I didn't knock out one of his teeth during our own initiation.

"Now!"

They scramble for knives like factionless kids over a spare piece of bread, too desperate. All except her, with her deliberate movements, her blond head slipping between the shoulders of taller initiates. She doesn't try to look comfortable with the blades balancing on her palms, and that is what I like about her, that she knows these weapons are unnatural yet she finds a way to wield them.

Eric walks toward me, and I back away by instinct. I try not to be afraid of him, but I know how smart he is and that if I'm not careful he'll notice that I keep staring at her, and that will be my undoing. I turn toward the target, a knife in my right hand.

I requested that the knife-throwing be taken from the training curriculum this year, because it serves no actual purpose other than fueling the Dauntless bravado. No one here will ever use it except to impress someone, the way I will impress them now. Eric would say that dazzling people can be useful, which is why he denied my request, but it's everything I hate about Dauntless.

I hold the knife by its blade so the balance is right. My initiation instructor, Amar, saw that I had a busy mind, so he taught me to tie my movements to my breaths. I inhale, stare at the target's center. I exhale, and throw. The knife hits the target. I hear a few of the initiates draw breath at the same time.

I find a rhythm in it: inhale and pass the next knife to my right hand, exhale and turn it with my fingertips, inhale and watch the target, exhale and throw. Everything goes dark around the center of that board. The other factions call us brutish, as if we don't use our minds, but that is all I do here.

Eric's voice breaks my daze. "Line up!"

I leave the knives in the board to remind the initiates of what is possible, and stand against the side wall. Amar was also the one who gave me my name, back in the days when the first thing initiates did upon arriving in the Dauntless compound was go through our fear landscapes. He was the sort of person who made a nickname stick, so likable that everyone imitated him.

He's dead now, but sometimes, in this room, I can still hear him scolding me for holding my breath.

_She_ doesn't hold her breath. That's good- one less bad habit to break. But she has a clumsy arm, awkward as a chicken leg.

Knives are flying but, most of the time, not spinning. Even Edward hasn't figured it out, though he's usually the quickest, his eyes alive with that Erudite knowledge- craving.

"I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head!" Peter says. "Hey, Stiff! Remember what a _knife_ is?"

I don't usually hate people, but I hate Peter. I hate that he tries to shrink people, the same way Eric does.

Tris doesn't answer, just picks up a knife and throws, still with that awkward arm, but it works- I hear metal slam against board, and I smile.

"Hey, Peter," Tris says. "Remember what a _target_ is?"

I watch each of them, trying not to catch Eric's eye as he paces like a caged animal behind them. I have to admit that Christina is good- though I don't like giving credit to Candor smart- mouths- and so is Peter- though I don't like giving credit to future psychopaths. Al, however, is just a walking, talking sledgehammer, all power and no finesse.

It's a shame Eric also notices.

"How slow _are_ you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" he says, his voice strained.

Al the Sledgehammer has unexpectedly soft insides. The taunting pierces them. When he throws again, the knife sails into a wall.

"What was that, initiate?" Eric says.

"It- it slipped."

"Well, I think you should go get it."

The initiates stop throwing.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Eric says, his pierced eyebrows raised.

This is not good.

"God get it?" says Al. "But everyone's still throwing/"

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you. Go get your knife."

"No."

_The Sledgehammer strikes again_, I think. The response is stubborn but there is no strategy in it. Still, it takes more bravery for Al to say no than for Eric to force him to get a knife to the back of the head, which is something Eric will never understand.

"Why not? Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife?" says Al. "Yes, I am!"

My body gets heavy as Eric raises his voice. "Everyone stop!"

The first time I met Eric he wore blue and his hair was parted down the side. He was trembling as he approached Amar to receive the injection of fear- landscape serum into his neck. During his fear landscape, he never moved an inch; he just stood still, screaming into clenched teeth, and somehow maneuvered his heartbeat down to an acceptable level using his breath. I didn't know it was possible to conquer fear in your body before you did it in your mind. That was when I knew I should be wary of him.

"Clear out of the ring," Eric says. Then, to Al: "All except you. Stand in front of the target."

Al, gulping, lumbers over to the target. I pull away from the wall. I know what Eric will do. And it will probably end with a lost eye or a pierced throat; with horror, as every fight I've witnessed has, each one driving me further and further from the faction I chose as a haven.

Without looking at me, Eric says, "Hey, Four. Give me a hand here, huh?" Part of me feels relief. At least I know that if I am throwing the knives instead of Eric, Al is less likely to get injured. But I also can't be this cruel, and I can't be the one who does Eric's dirty work.

I try to act casual, scratching my eyebrow with a knife point, but I don't feel casual. I feel like someone is pressing me into a mold that does not fit my body, forcing me into the wrong shape.

Eric says, "You're going to stand there as he throws those knives until you learn not to flinch."

My chest feels tight. I want to save Al, but the more I defy Eric, the more determined he will be to put me in my place. I decide to pretend that I am bored by the whole thing.

"Is this really necessary?"

"I have the authority here, remember?" Eric says. "Here, and everywhere else."

I can feel blood creeping into my face as I stare at him, and he stares back. Max asked me to be a faction leader and I should have said yes; I would have, if I had known that I would prevent things like this, things like dangling initiates over the chasm and forcing them to beat each other senseless.

I realize that I have been squeezing the knives so tightly that the handles have left impressions on my palms. I have to do what Eric says. My only other choice is leaving the room, and if I leave, Eric will throw the knives himself, which I can't allow. I turn toward Al.

And then she says- I know it's her because her voice is low, for a girl's, and careful- "Stop it."

I don't want Eric to turn on her instead. I glare at her as if that will make her think twice. I know it won't. I'm not stupid.

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target," Tris says. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying him. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."

Dauntless brutes- bullies, Lower Level children- that is what we are, beneath the tattoos and the piercings and the dark clothing.

_Maybe I _am _stupid. _I have to stop thinking of her this way.

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric says, pushing his hair back so it curls around his ear. "If you're willing to take his place."

And then his eyes shift to mine, just for a second. It's like he knows, he _knows_ I have a thing for her, so he's going to force me to throw knives at her. For an instant- no, longer than an instant- I think of throwing a knife at him instead. I could hit him in the arm, or the leg, no harm done….

"There goes your pretty face," Peter says, across the room. "Oh, wait. You don't have one."

I barely register the comment. I am too busy watching her.

She stands with her back to the board. The top of her head skims the bottom of the target center. She tips her chin up and looks at me with that Abnegation stubbornness I know so well. She may have left them, but they are what's making her strong.

I can't tell her it will be okay, not with Eric here, but I can try to make her strong.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" I say.

Eric stands a little too close, tapping his foot on the floor. I have to get this right. I can't throw the knife to the edge of the board, because he knows I can hit the center. But a clumsy throw, an inch in either direction, and I could hurt her. _There goes your pretty face._

But Peter's right, she's not _pretty_, that word is too small. She is not like the girls I used to stare at, all bend and curve and softness. She is small but strong, and her bright eyes demand attention. Looking at her is like waking up.

I throw the knife, keeping my eyes on hers. It sticks in the board near her cheek. My hands shake with relief. Her eyes close, so I know I need to remind her again of her selflessness.

"You about done, Stiff?" I say.

_Stiff. That's why you're strong, get it?_

She looks angry. "No."

_Why on earth _would _she get it? She can't read minds, for Goodness' sake._

"Eyes open, then," I say, tapping the skin between my eyebrows. I don't really need her eyes to be on mine, but I feel better when they are. I breathe the dust- sweat- metal smell and pass a knife from my left hand to my right. Eric inches closer.

My view of the room narrows around the part in her hair, and I throw with my exhale.

I hear Eric behind me. "Hmm" is all he says.

"Come on, Stiff," I say. "Let someone else stand there and take it."

"Shut _up_, Four!" she says, and I want to yell back that I'm as frustrated as she is, with an Erudite vulture analyzing my every move, searching for my weak points so he can hit them as hard as he can.

I hear the "hmm" again and I'm not sure if it's Eric or my imagination, but I know I have to convince him that she's just another initiate to me, and I have to do it now. I breathe deep, and make a quick decision, staring at the tip of her ear, the quick- healing cartilage.

The fear does not exist. My beating hear, tight chest, and sweating palms do not exist.

I throw the knife and look away when she winces, too relieved to feel bad for hurting her. I did it.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for today," says Eric. To me, he mutters, "Well. That should scare them, huh."

I think- I hope- that means he's not suspicious of me anymore.

He touches her shoulder, and gives her a metal-framed smile. "I should keep my eye on you."

I watch blood trickle down her ear and onto her neck and feel sick.

The room empties, the door closes, and I wait until the footsteps disappear before starting toward her.

"Is your- " I start to reach for the side of her head.

She glares. "You did that on _purpose_!"

"Yes, I did," I say. "And you should be thanking me for helping you-" I want to explain about Eric and how badly he wants to hurt me and everyone I even remotely care for, or about how I know where her strength comes from and wanted to remind her, but she doesn't give me a chance.

_"Thank _you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you spend the entire time taunting me. Why should I thank you?"

_Taunting? _I scowl at her.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!" I say.

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is?"

The accusation makes me feel cold. She thinks I'm like Eric? She thinks I want to _impress_ him?

"I am not sadistic." I lean closer to her and suddenly I feel nervous, like something is prickling in my chest. "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?" She's close enough to touch, but if she thinks I'm like Eric, that will never happen.

Of course she thinks I'm like Eric. I just threw knives at her head. I screwed it all up. Permanently.

I have to get out. I cross the room and, at the last second before I slam the door, shove the point of my knife into the table.

I hear her frustrated scream from around the corner, and I stop, sinking into a crouch with my back to the wall. Before she got here everything had stalled inside me, and every morning I was just moving toward nighttime. I'd thought about leaving- I'd _decided_ to leave, to be factionless, after this class of initiates was done. But then she was here and she was just like me, putting aside her gray clothes but not really putting them aside, never really putting them aside because she knows the secret, that they are the strongest armor we can wear.

And now she hates me and I can't even leave Dauntless to join the factionless, like I was going to, because Eric's eye is on her like it was on Amar last year, right before he turned up dead on the pavement near the railroad tracks. All the Divergent end up dead except me, because my fluke aptitude test result, and if Eric is watching her, she's probably one, too.

My thoughts skip back to the night before, how touching her sent warmth into my hand and through the rest of me, though I was frozen with fear. I press my hands to my head, press the memory away.

I can't leave now. I like her too much. There, I said it. But I won't say it again.


	18. The Nightmare

**Alright guys so this chapter I wrote! But I do not own the characters or the story. All rights go to Verronica Roth.  
Enjoy!**

This night I have trouble sleeping.

I feel empty inside, like a piece of me is missing.

I remember the pain from my father's belt, hitting my back over and over again.

But Tris's words yesterday hurt more, and this time, the pain is in my heart.

Finally, I manage to fall asleep, but I have a really bad dream.

I'm back in my old Abnegation house. I hear my father yelling and then I hear a scream.  
I rush down the stairs to find Tris in a corner of the living room, my father standing in front of her with his belt around his fist, lifting his arm to hit her again…

"NO!" I yell and throw myself at my father.

I wake to banging on my door.

"What?" I shout at the door, covering my face with a pillow to muffle the sound.

"It's Lauren!" Lauren says. "Open up."

I get up with a sigh and open the door.

"Aren't you supposed to watch the initiates as they fight today?"

I glance at the clock.

"Yeah, in an _hour."_ I say through a yawn.

She smiles. Something about the way she's acting makes me think she didn't come here to make sure I was up in time.

"Was there anything else?" I ask as she takes a few steps into my room.

"How's it going with Tris?"

I look up from the floor, surprised. I expect her to look angry, but she is grinning.

"Oh, I see the way you look at her, even though you're pretty good at hiding it."

I quickly close the door.

"Lauren, it's not-"

"Oh, don't deny it", she laughs. "I know you to well. At least _you're_ happy then, that you got the transfers and not the Dauntless-born."  
"What, you aren't?"

"Well, I'm around Dauntless all the time, it's getting boring. I would like to meet people from other factions. And you got that boy Edward, I heard he has studied combat for years, he must be really good…"

"I also got Eric." I glare at her.

She seems to think about it.

"Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't want to switch."

Later that day, I walk into the training room to find a new list of pairs. I scan the paper for her name. She's paired against Molly.

At least it's not as bad as Peter or Edward. Tris might actually have a shot at winning this time. Molly is strong, but slow.  
I start writing the names up, and just before the initiates arrive, Eric does.

"Hope you've got no problem with the list today, Four?" he says with a smirk.

"Not at all", I say flatly.

Then the initiates pile in. I finish writing the last name; _Tris and Molly. _Then I step back.

Will and Myra is first. The fight bores me out. They're not really attacking, just trying a punch and kick here and there. I don't hide my yawn.

Peter and Edward's fight is a bit more interesting then Christina's and Al's, because they are the top two.

They're really good, both fast and strong, but Edward moves a little smoother, and I think he's smarter too. At the end of the fight, I circle Edwards name.

Then it's _her_ turn. I keep my face neutral as I watch her walk into the arena.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek?" Molly teases. "God, you're pale Stiff."

_What?_

I don't have time to think more about what she said, because Molly tries a punch at Tris who ducks and punches Molly in the stomach. Tris quickly slips away, ready for the next punch. She blocks Molly's following punch and doesn't even cringe.

Molly lets a frustrated sound. I try not to smile. I'm pretty sure Tris will win this fight.

Tris dodges Molly's next kick and raises her elbow up at Molly's face. It hits her on the chin. In return, Molly gets Tris in the ribs, making Tris stumble.

They stand for a moment, arms raised, looking at each other.

My heart beats faster. _Come on, Tris._

Tris aims a punch low, and hit Molly in the stomach. Without letting Molly catch her breath, Tris sweeps Molly's leg out from under her, making her fall.

And then I see Tris's face. It's contorted with anger.

Something must've happened, something that is filling her with anger and driving her.

She kicks Molly over and over in the ribs, then in the stomach, then on her nose. I run over there, calling out Tris's name. She doesn't seem to hear me, because she kicks again.

Before she can do any more damage, I grab her arms and pull her away from Molly.

"You won", I say, my voice low. "Stop."

I feel myself staring at her, but I can't look away. This is not like her. What did Molly do to her?

"I think you should leave", I advice her. She needs to calm down. "Take a walk."

"I'm fine", she says, and then repeats it, a little lower. "I'm fine now."

She breaks away from my grip and walks over to her friends, wiping sweat from her forehead. I look after her, maybe a little too long, before I come to my senses and I circle her name on the chalkboard before supporting a half-conscious Molly to the infirmary.

**Guys i'm so moved by all your comments! Can't believe you like my story this much, I mean, there are hundreds of Divergent fanfictions from Tobias's point of view, but you all chose to read mine! Seriously, you're the best. Please keep leaving reviews! Just one single review will seriously help me out. Thanks again!**

**-J**


	19. Visiting Day

**Alright guys! The next chapter is here! Posted it as soon as I could, hope you like it! **

Before going to bed, I take down the chalkboard in the initiate dormitory. It's time to decide they're rankings. Four initiates will not continue their initiation.

I didn't have any bad dreams this night, luckily. But instead, I wake up with a headache. After a quick shower I go to get some breakfast.

It's almost completely empty in the dining hall, so this time, I sit alone.

All of the initiates got up earlier to be ready when – if - they're families arrive. And I know that Eric and Lauren also got up early, because they're supposed to instruct the initiates for this.

The visiting day.

Since I _know_ my father won't come, I can take my time.

But when I'm finished eating, I realize haven't really gotten anything to do.

I don't feel like staying in my room all day. Plus, I'm curious whose parents will come and whose won't, so I walk over to the Pit.

When I get there, I lean on the railing above the chasm and look around.

The place is crawling with people dressed in different colors. I can't see most of the faces, because they are standing to far away, but I see some people dressed in blue, some in white and some in black.  
I think about Tris. Her parents probably won't come. Stiff's parents usually don't. They probably see transferring to another faction as selfish.

My thoughts drift away to two years ago, my time as an initiate. I remember the visiting day. I didn't even go out here to check for my father. If he was here, I wouldn't have wanted to see him anyway. I had a new identity as Four, and no one knew me as Marcus's son here. And I don't ever plan to let them know.

Suddenly, I feel eyes on my back and I look over my shoulder. Tris is standing next to a woman in grey clothes, and they are both looking at me.

I feel my eyes widen in surprise. _Her mother. Her mother came._

"Hello. My name is Natalie", the woman says. "I'm Beatrice's mother."

She offers me her hand and I stiffen. Shaking hands, or even _touching _at all, doesn't feel right. That's what Abnegation did to me. But I don't want to be rude, so I take her hand and shake it a few times.

"Four", I introduce myself. "It's nice to meet you."

I don't know why, but I'm having trouble keeping my eyes on Tris's mother; I want to look at Tris.  
"Four", Natalie Prior says with a smile. "Is that a nickname?"  
"Yes." I say firmly, but I skip the explanation, hoping she doesn't ask more questions about it.

I don't want her to find out my real name, because if she did, she would easily recognize me as Marcus's son, and I don't want that.

"Your daughter is doing well here", I tell Tris's mother, changing the subject. "I've been overseeing her training."

"That's good to hear", she says. "I know a few things about Dauntless initiation, and I was worried about her."

I can't help it. My eyes shift to Tris, and I scan her face, I see those bright, striking eyes, and she looks strong to me. She'll get through this. I know it.

"You shouldn't worry", I say.

I can't tell if I'm imagining the blush on Tris's face or not.

"You look familiar for some reason, Four", Mrs. Prior says.

"I can't imagine why." I'm not trying to make my voice pleasant anymore. She _can't_ find out about Marcus.

"I don't make a habit of associating with the Abnegation", I continue.

I don't know how I expected Mrs. Prior to react, but I did not think she would laugh.

"Few people do these days", she replies. "I don't take it personal."

I don't want her to ask any more questions about me, since I _know_ that she knows my father. I need to leave.

"Well", I say. "I better leave you to your reunion."

And I walk away.

The rest of the day I spend calculating the initiate's rankings. I think about their fights; how good was their opponent, did they loose or did they win, what method did they use..?

I soon have the rankings written down, and until tomorrow, I will be the only one who knows the initiates rankings.

The next day, after breakfast with Zeke, I bring the chalkboard to the initiate's dormitory.

It's empty when I get there; all the initiates are eating breakfast. I quickly write their names and their rankings on the chalkboard with a piece of chalk. When the first initiates arrive, I turn the board away from the opening, leaning against my legs.

When almost all the initiates are there, I speak up.

"Your rankings are written up on this board. When I turn it around, you will see if you deserve to continue Dauntless initiation, or if you're close to becoming factionless. When I determined these ranks, I thought about-"

I stop speaking as the door opens again. Christina, Tris, Will and Al walks in.

"For those of you who just came in", I say. "I'm explaining how the ranks are determined. After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to your skill level. The number of points you earned depend on your skill level, and the skill level of the person you beat."

I try to look at each and everyone of the initiates.

"You earn more points for improving, and more points for beating someone of a high skill level. I don't reward praying on the week. That is cowardess. If you have a high rank, you loose points for loosing to a low ranked opponent."

At that, I hear a sound of maybe frustration or anger, coming from Molly. She lost to Tris.

"Stage two of training is weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is so closely tied to overcoming cowardess. That said, it's extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you rank low on stage one."

My eye catches Tris's, standing in the back of the group. She looks nervous for a second, but then she looks away.

"We will announce the cuts tomorrow. The fact that you are transfers, and the dauntless-born initiates are not, will not be taken into consideration. Four of you could be factionless and none of them, or four of them could be factionless and none of you, or any combination there of." I can see the impatience shining on their faces. "That said, here are your rankings."

I hang the board back up on the wall, and step back so they can all see their rankings.

**I made it a little longer for you! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thank you all for reading and commenting, it means so much to me!**

**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.**

**Hugs! **

**-J**


	20. Looking your Fear in the Eyes

**So, so sorry I couldn't post for two days, I was just so busy with homework and I everything. Really, we have soooo much homework to do under a few days. I'm trying my best, really! But I can't promise anymore that I'll update everyday, but I will keep updating. Now, enjoy another chapter ;)**

**NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS UPDATED! :)**

1. Edward

2. Peter

3. Will

4. Christina

5. Molly

6. Tris

7. Drew

8. Al

9. Myra

The room goes quiet as they read the list.

Even though I already knew Tris was in sixth place, I feel worried when I see her read the list. If all of the dauntless-born initiates were better than her, then she's one of the four that has to leave.

My heart aches at the thought, so I try to forget it. _No. It won't happen._

"What?" Molly's upset voice suddenly demands. "I beat her! I beat her in _minutes_, and she ranked _above_ me?"  
She's pointing at Christina, who smiles.

"Yeah." Christina says and folds her arms. "And?"  
"If you intend to secure yourself a high rank, I suggest you don't make a habit of loosing to low rank opponents." I say sharply, and then I leave the room.

I wake up as usual by the beeping of my alarm. I stare at the wall in front of me for a moment, reading the words 'Fear God Alone' over and over again, too sleepy to get up.

But then I _have_ to, or I'll be late, so I take a quick shower, get some breakfast and then I walk over to the simulation room. It's time for the initiates to face their fears.

A few minutes before eight, Lauren enters the room.

"Did you hear what happened to one of your initiates?"

My heart stops. "What? Who?"

"Not Tris", she says quickly. "Edward. He got stabbed in the eye and he and that girl, Myra I think, they quit."

Coldness spreads through my body. Even do I feel like I know of only one person cruel enough to have done something like this, I ask: "Do you know who did it?"

"No. They were all there, sleeping." She tilts her head, her eyes suddenly filled with curiosity. "You know, don't you?"

"I'm not sure, but I can only think of one of the initiates cruel enough to have done something like that. His name is Peter."

The first initiate I call in is Lynn. She steps into the room and stands next to the chair, insecure.

"Sit down", I tell her and she does.

"What is this?" she says, playing with a ring in her eyebrow.

I pick up a syringe. "I'm going to inject you with this serum. The simulation is going to make you live through one of your worst fears. You will stay in the simulation until you have either faced your fear or calmed down and lowered your heartbeat."

She nods and tries to seem like she isn't bothered by this, but I can tell that she feels uncomfortable. I ease the needle into her neck.

I have to admit that Lynn is pretty tough, not someone who gives up easily. In her simulation, she's walking through a jungle, calling out; "Mom? Dad? Hello?"

Suddenly, dark figures grab her. They cover her mouth and her eyes. She screams in fear and her heart races. It takes her almost twenty minutes to relax and lower her heartbeat, and escape the simulation.

But then she finally manages to do it I detach myself from the wires. She wakes up a few seconds after that, I can see tears streaming down her face. She shivers and keeps looking around the room, even though it's just us here.

I let her go out through the back door.

The next person to enter is Peter.

He walks slowly toward the chair, suspicious.

I grab a syringe. "This simulation is going to make you experience one of your worst fears. To get out, you have to either face it or calm down."

I walk toward him.

"Wait, I don't want-"

"I don't care", I say cooly and without thinking twice, I inject the serum in his neck.

Then I attach myself to the wires attached to a computer, so I can see what's happening.

Peter is sitting in a dark room. I watch him scan the room for a door or window, but there's nothing to find. He is all alone.

His heartbeat starts racing immediately and he screams for help as the walls close in on him, but no one can hear him.

After a few minutes, he stops, seeming to realize that it's worthless. And he just stands there, his eyes closed, breathing heavily, hands clenched into fists.

And then, suddenly, his heartbeat start to slow down. For a minute, he looses focus as the roof touches his head, and his heart goes faster. He sinks to his knees with a scream through clenched teeth. And then I detach myself from the wires again. He's calming down, he'll wake up any second. And I'm right.

He flies up from the chair and lunges at me, fist coming toward my face. I quickly grab his arm though and twist it behind his back. He groans in pain.

"Calm down", I say sharply.

"If you tell someone about this, I swear I'll-" he shouts at me, trying to break free from my grip. I don't let go.

"Stop it", I snap at him, interrupting him. "I won't tell anyone. Now get out."

I push him toward the back door. He gives me a fierce look and then pushes the door open and hurries out.

As time passes, and each initiate face one of their worst fears, I'm getting more and more impatient. This is the most tiring stage of initiation, where I have to watch every one of the initiates face their fears.

But soon, it is Tris's turn, and my impatience disappears. What is she be afraid of?

She looks so strong to me. But you can never be fearless, I know that.

I open the door and call out; "Come on, Tris."

She stands quickly and walks toward me. She almost falls over Drew's outstretched leg, but manages to jump over it in the last second.

As she reaches me, I touch my hand to her back to lead her in. I close the door after us and walk after her into the room when she suddenly stops.

"Sit", I say, grabbing her arms and pushing her gently toward the chair.

"What's the simulation?" Her voice shakes slightly as she asks me.

"Every hear the phrase 'Face your fears'? We're taking that literally. The simulation will teach you to control your emotions in the midst of a frightening situation."

She touches a hand to her forehead, and I can tell that she's scared, or at least worried. But still, she sits down in the chair.

"Do you ever administer the aptitude tests?" she suddenly asks me.

Why would she ask me that?

"No", I reply. "I avoid Stiff's as much as possible."

"Why?" she asks.

I can't help but raise my eyebrows as I take up one of the last three syringes from the box.

It seems like Tris is the only one who isn't afraid to ask me questions, who isn't afraid of_ me._

"Do you ask me that because you think I'll actually answer?" I ask her back.

"Why do you say vague things if you don't want to be asked about it?"

I brush her hair away from her neck, so I'll be able to see where I put the syringe.

I put my thumb against the plunger, and she looks at me.

"An injection?" Her eyes are wide as they look up.

"We use a more advanced version of the simulation here. A different serum – no wires or electrodes for you."

"How does it work without wires?"  
I heave a sigh. Always so curious.

"Well,_ I_ have wires", I explain. "So I can see what's going on."

While I talk, I turn her arm to get a better look at her arm. "But for you, there's a tiny transmitter in the serum, that sends data to the computer."

I stick the needle into the side of her neck and I feel her wince, but she looks at me all the time.

"The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds", I tell her. "This simulation is different from the aptitude test. In addition to containing the transmitter, the serum stimulates the amygdala, which is the part of the brain involved in processing negative emotions —like fear—and then induces a hallucination. The brain's electrical activity is then transmitted to our computer, which then translates your hallucination into a simulated image that I can see and monitor. I will then forward the recording to Dauntless administrators." Why do I talk this much when I'm around Tris? Why do I let her effect me this way? "You stay in the hallucination until you calm down—that is, lower your heart rate and control your breathing."

I can see that she's freaking out. She's letting her fear get a hold of her, and I can't let that happen. She has to be strong, and I have to remind her.

I act without really thinking. I put my hands on either side of her small, striking face, and look into her eyes.

"Be brave, Tris", I whisper. "The first time is always the hardest."

For just a second, our eyes meet, and wave of electricity runs through my body.

Then her eyelids flutter closed and I hurry to connect myself to the computer so I can watch. For a second, everything is dark, and then I see her.

Tris is standing in some kind of field, the grass reaching her waist. She looks around, and that's when I hear the noise. It sounds almost like an airplane… No, more like _hundreds_ of airplanes.

A black crow suddenly lands on her shoulder, and I see her heartbeat on the screen, racing faster by the second. She swats at the crow a few times, and when it doesn't move, she cries out, frustrated.

The sound of strong wind gets louder, and suddenly the sky goes dark. I see _thousands _of crows covering the sky, all of them with Tris as the target.

The air is filled with crows, and they are all swarming around Tris, picking at her. Her screams join in with the squawking as she falls to the ground, and her voice is filled with fear and pain.

_Come on Tris_, I think. _It's just a simulation. Fight it._

"Help!" she shouts, sobbing. "Help!"

I know that this is not real, that she's not really getting hurt, but I'm desperate to help her.

But suddenly her screams stop, and then her body goes limp on the ground, and her heart suddenly slows down, beating steady, and I know that she's waking up.

_Good job, Tris_.

**What did you think? I made it a little longer since I didn't post for two days. Sorry about that again. I'm really trying.**

**Hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**I love you!**

**- J**


	21. Closing up on You

**Yay! I managed to post today too! And oh my god guys. Only yesterday, I had **_**720 **_**views, and I reached a total of 7,000! Unbelievable! It's so amazing, I can't tell you how happy I am. But I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy another chapter from Tobias point of view :)**

I loosen the wires from me and look at the time. Almost three minutes have passed. That's my girl. I smile a little.

Then Tris opens her eyes with a scream, hitting at her arms, fighting crows that aren't there. With a moan she curls up to a ball and hides her face, sobbing.

I touch her shoulder gently, but flings a fist at me.

"Don't touch me", she cries out.

I ignore her and I stroke her hair softly, trying to comfort her.

"Tris." She doesn't answer me. She drags her hands along her arms, looking like she's trying to brush away the feathers that where everywhere in her simulation.

"Tris", I repeat. "I'm going to take you back to the dorms, okay?"

"No!" She glares at me, but then her voice turns desperate. "They can't see me, not like this."

"Oh, calm down." I roll my eyes at her. They're all like this. "I'll take you out the backdoor."

"I don't need you to…" she shakes her head but doesn't seem able to finish the sentence.

I can't leave her now, not like this. It's strange, that I feel this way about her. I didn't walk anyone else to the dorms, but she's… she's special.

"Nonsense", I say and grab her arm, helping her up, because she looks like she'll fall over if she tried standing up on her own.

The walk to the dorms is silent. Neither of us speaks, until we're a few feet away, when she stops and yanks her arm away from me.

"Why did you do that to me?" Her voice is upset, filled with anger, pain and frustration. I remember those feelings from when I experienced _my_ first fear.

But she… she sounds almost betrayed.

I swallow the anger that bubbles up in me. It isn't like I would _want _to put her through her worst fears if I had a choice.

"What was the point of that, huh?" Tris continues. "I wasn't aware that when I chose Dauntless I was signing up for weeks of torture."

"Did you think overcoming cowardice would be easy?" I ask her, keeping my voice calm, and ignoring her little tantrum.

"That isn't overcoming cowardice! Cowardice is how you decide to be in real life, and in real life, I'm not getting pecked to death by crows, Four!"

She starts sobbing, covering her face with her palms.

For a moment I feel irritated. But I remind myself that she doesn't know that her fears aren't what's happening in the simulations, but what you feel in them.

"I want to go home", she mumbles and wipes the tears away from her face.

I press my lips together.

I can't pretend like I understand what she's going through. I've never wanted to go home, I've never missed my father. But she needs to stay strong.

"Learning how to act in the midst of fear is a lesson that everyone, even your stiff family, needs to learn. That's what we're trying to teach you. If you can't learn it, you'll need to get the hell out of here, because we won't want you."

I will. I will always want her here. She does belong here, she just can't see it.

"I'm trying. But I failed. I'm failing." She sounds desperate again.

I can't help but sigh. She really has no idea. She's as far from failing as she could get.

"How long do you think you spent in that hallucination Tris?" I ask her.

"I don't know", she says, shaking her head. "A half hour?"

"Three minutes. You got out three times faster then the other initiates. Whatever you are, you're not a failure." I smile at her. "Tomorrow you'll be better at this. You'll see."

It's always harder the first time.

"Tomorrow?" she repeats.

I gently put my hand on her back, suggesting we keep moving.

"What was your first hallucination?" Tris asks me.

"It wasn't a 'what' so much as a 'who", I reply. This is not something I feel comfortable discussing. "It's not important."

"And are you over that fear now?"

"Not yet. I may never be."

I try to act like I'm not affected by being this near her. I lean back against the wall and put my hands in my pockets.

"So they don't go away?" she asks.

"Sometimes they do. And sometimes new fears replace them. But becoming fearless is not the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it. _That's _the point."

She nods, and her eyes glitter in the blue light as she looks at me.

"Anyway, your fears are rarely what they appear to be in the simulation", I add.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you really afraid of crows?" I ask, smiling a little. "When you see one, do you run away screaming?"

"No, I guess not", she admits.

Suddenly she comes closer, leaning against the wall beside me. She turns her head so she's able to look at me.

Even though she stands several inches away from me, I feel the heat of her body.

"So what am I really afraid of?" she asks me.

"I don't know. Only you can know."

She nods, but slowly this time, like she's lost in thoughts.

"I didn't know becoming Dauntless would be this difficult", she admits, but a second after, her eyes turn regretful.

I don't want her to believe I'll see her as weak, that I'll think she doesn't belong here just because she doesn't think Dauntless initiation is easy. It's not.

"It wasn't always like this, I'm told." I shrug. "Being Dauntless, I mean."

"What changed?" Tris asks.

"The leadership. The person who controls training sets the standard of Dauntless behavior. Six years ago, Max and the other leaders changed the training methods, to make them more competitive, and more brutal. Said it was supposed to test peoples strength. And that changed the priorities of Dauntless as a whole. Bet you can't guess who the leaders new protégé is."

She doesn't say anything, but I know she knows whom I'm talking about. I can see it in her eyes. She looks at understanding.

Eric is one of the most brutal, cruel people I have ever known.

"So if you were ranked first in your initiate class", Tris says. "What was Eric's rank?"

"Second."

"So he was their second choice for leadership. And you were their first."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way Eric was acting at dinner that first night. Jealous, even though he has what he wants."

I don't say anything, even though I know that's the same thing as admitting, and I just look at her. She looks back and for a few seconds, we just stand there.

But then she wipes her eyes and combs down her hair with her fingers.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" Tris says.

"Hm", I say, leaning forward.

When she doesn't pull away, I smile and get even closer. I realize she's holding her breath, and I feel breathless to. We're so close now.

"No, Tris. You look tough as nails."

**So what did you guys think? Really hope you enjoyed it, I worked hard to get it up today. **

**I agree with a review I got where she/he said that **_**they'd rather read quality posts than rushed ones.**_

**I hope you all understand that is what I'm thinking when I don't post! Because I don't want it to be too short and have bad grammar, which is why it takes time. But I hope you all have patience. I **_**will **_**keep updating. Promise.**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**- J**


	22. Flirting with Death

Later that night I'm standing by the chasm alone, looking down at the river and just thinking, when I hear voices. I turn around to see Zeke, Lauren and a few other Dauntless coming my way. I can tell that they are all drunk.

"Four!" Lauren shouts, raising a bottle of whisky over her head. "Why are you looking so worried?"

She stands beside me and puts an arm around my shoulders, handing me the bottle.

I shake my head. "Lauren, I'm not-"

"Oh, why not?" she whines. "Come on, how long has it been since you had some fun?"

By now, Zeke has reached me too and he smiles encouraging at me, eyes unfocused.

"Come on, man. It's not so bad", he says. "It'll help you forget all your problems for a while."

I blink. Did Lauren tell him about…?

No, I don't want to think about that now. So I take the bottle that Lauren offers me and drink up what's left of it.

They all cheer and put their own bottles to their lips to.

Zeke hands me another one and I immediately put the bottle to my lips. It taste… good. Makes the part of my brain that always worry go numb, and it makes it easier to laugh, to enjoy all those small things that make life… well, enjoyable.

When I have almost finished my bottle of whisky, I'm seeing double and everything is pretty blurry, but it doesn't really matter.

Zeke tells some lame joke and even though it's not, I find it extremely funny. I can't stop laughing until my stomach hurts and I gasp for air, leaning against the railing as the room spins.

From the corner of my eye, I suddenly see movement. Even though at first, they're faces are blurry, I can soon tell that it's Tris, Will and Christina having a piggy ride on Al's back.

"Tris!" I shout and walk over to her, stumbling a little. I need to talk to her.

When I get closer, I can see that something about her appearance has changed.

"You look different", I say, even though that's not what I intended to say.

Now that I think about it, I can't remember what it was that I wanted to speak to her about.

"So do you," Tris replies.

I study her face. Her eyes… they're bigger, bluer. Even more beautiful than usual.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"Flirting with death", I answer. It sounded good in my mind, but I realize it must've sounded weird for her.

"Drinking near the chasm", I explain. "Probably not a good idea."

"No, it isn't."

I see that she's wearing a more revealing shirt, exposing her collarbones. Something on one of them catches my eye. A tattoo, of three birds flying inward toward her heart.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." My voice sounds sluggish, as sleepy as my brain feels.

I take a sip from the whisky bottle I'm still holding in my hand. For a moment, it makes my thoughts clearer.

Those birds remind me of something… something about her.

"Right", I say with a low voice as I remember. "The crows."

I look back at my friends, still laughing, unaware of my conversation with Tris.

"I'd ask you to hang out with us, but you're not supposed to see me this way." I tell her.

"What way? Drunk?"

"Yeah." But I realize that's not the truth. Being drunk is not the problem. The things I might do or _say_ is the problem.

"Well, no", I say. "Real, I guess."

"I'll pretend I didn't."

"Nice of you." It _is_ nice of her.

I don't really know why, but there's something on my mind, something that I need to tell her. Maybe it's the alcohol that makes me do all these strange things. Yeah, that makes sense.

I lean forward and whisper into her ear. "You look good, Tris."

She laughs, and it sounds nervous to me.

"Do me a favor, and stay away from the chasm, okay?" she says.

"Of course!" If that's all she asks, of course I can do it. Why wouldn't I be able to do it? When I'm in this mood, I feel like a can do anything. Is that maybe why I said what I did?

I wave a little at Tris and in return I receive a smile.

Later that night, when all the alcohol has left my body, I feel kind of sick, so I skip dinner and stay in my room.

I try to remember what exactly I said to Tris, but most if it is just a blur, and I don't remember at all what happened after my conversation with her. Somehow, I ended up here in my room and I must've fell asleep, because I woke up in my bed with a headache.

Ugh. I hate this, not remembering what I did or said. I make a promise to myself that I'll _never___get that wasted again.

I decide to go to bed early. I will need all the sleep and energy I can get, because tomorrow there will be another round of fear simulations.

I fall asleep quickly.

**Yes, this chapter was pretty short. I didn't want it to be super long which it would be if I included the next scene. So I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review, I love reading your thoughts about it and it encourages me to keep going! Thanks so much for all the support. Tomorrow is hopefully a new chapter up. **

**Bye!**


	23. Difference is Dangerous

It's time for Tris's second simulation. She's sitting in the chair, breathing fast.

I have already injected her with the serum.

"It's just a simulation, Tris", I remind her.

She just nods, and then the simulation starts and she closes her eyes. I quickly attach myself to the computer.

At first, Tris stands in darkness, but then the blue lights turn on, one by one.

All of the initiates are gathered around Tris, and she's standing in a glass box.

Huh?

Tris touches the glass and then looks up. As her heart start beating faster she tries pushing the box open, but it doesn't budge.

Then comes the strangest part. I see _myself _walking up to her, knocking on the glass to get her attention. I hope it isn't _me_ she's afraid of.

The other me smirk and points at the bottom of the glass box. Tris looks down, and I see water. It's only a half an inch high, but it's rising fast.

Simulation me shrug at Tris and walks back to the other initiates, leaving her to drown in the glass box.

I feel myself shiver. How will she get out of this?  
Tris bangs on the glass, shouting; "Hey! Let me out of here! Get me out of here!"

I can hear laughter. It's coming from Christina standing next to… Peter? What?

Tris pounds at the glass wall, she throws her shoulder into it a couple of times, but it doesn't break.  
The water quickly rises and it is soon just below her chin.

"Help, please help!" she begs.

Soon there's just a small gap between the water and the top of the box, and she tilts her head back to take in all the air she can get. Then the water fills the box is complete filled with water.

Tris keeps kicking and hitting at the wall, but the water slows down and weakens her punches and nothing happens.

I feel my own heart beat in my chest, and it's growing faster. She'll drownin there_. _Even though I know nothing is _really _happening to her, it will _feel_ real for_ her_.

But then she punches again, and something happens.

At first, I think I'm seeing wrong, so I blink a few times. But no, I'm not seeing wrong. The glass is really cracking.

At first, Tris looks as stunned as I. But then she slams another hand on the crack and kicks, and the glass _breaks_. The water springs out and it looks almost like an explosion.

I detach myself from the wires as Tris gasps in her chair, returning to reality.

But I'm lost in thoughts.

How on _earth _did she do that? It's supposed to be impossible. The only way she would be able to break the glass is if she was aware that it was all just a simulation, then she would be able to control it. And the only way she would be aware is if she was…

I stare at her.

"How did you do that?" I demand.

"Do what?" She sounds confused.

"Crack the glass."  
"I don't know."

I offer her my hand, and when she takes it I help her up.

I sigh. She really has no idea how dangerous it is to be what she is. Divergent.

I touch her elbow and guide her out of the room again.

I walk quickly, dragging her with me.

There's so much spinning in my head, so much that I need to say. But for some reason I can't get it out.

She's Divergent. What if Eric finds out? What can I do? I must do something. She has to hide it. She must be careful.

Then Tris abruptly stops, pulling me back to reality. I just look at her.

"What?" she says, clearly frustrated. She must've noticed there was something I didn't tell her.

"You're Divergent."

For just a split second, fear crosses her face, proving to me that I'm right. But then her face turns neutral and she leans against the wall.

"What's Divergent?"

She's pretending she doesn't know.

"Don't play stupid", I snap. "I suspected it last time, but this time it was obvious. You manipulated the simulation. You're Divergent. I'll delete the footage, but unless you want to wind up _dead,_ at the bottom of the chasm, you'll figure out how to hide it during simulation. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I turn around and return to the simulation room, closing the door behind me maybe a little too hard.

I know I shouldn't be irritated. It's good that she's lying, protecting herself. But why is she lying to _me_? I already know about it. She can trust me.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I figured since Tobias isn't with Tris until the next day with the simulations which, if I wrote it now, it would have made the chapter far too long. So I'm going to start writing the next chapter now so I'll have it prepared for tomorrow, and it will be longer. So see you then! And keep reviewing, please! Bye :)**


	24. The Attack

Today is day five of simulations.

I'm getting kind of tired of watching all the fears. Some of them make my heart race too, like heights and claustrophobia. A lot of the initiates have fears like shooting someone they love, being factionless, being kidnapped, and so on.

Some of the initiates aren't able to get over their previous fear, so it returns the day after. One of them is Tris.

This is the second day her fear is being forced to shoot her family, or being shot herself.

As she returns from the simulation she covers her face with her palms, trying not to cry. "I know the simulation isn't real", she mumbles as she looks up at me, with a look of almost guilt.  
"You don't have to explain it to me. You love your family; you don't want to shoot them. Not the most unreasonable thing in the world."

"In the simulation is the only time I get to see them", she continues, almost like she hasn't heard me. "I miss them. Do you ever just… miss your family?"

I have to look down. My family? Does she mean the mother that _abandoned _me, leaving me with a father that abused me? No. I've never wanted them here. I've never missed them.

"No", I admit. "But that's unusual."

She put's her hand on the doorknob, looking back at me.

"Are you like me? Are you Divergent?"

I can't answer. I just look at her with my thoughts racing.

I can't lie to her, but telling her the truth feels too dangerous.

I trust her, but what if Eric found out she knows? What would he do to get to the information?

So I say neither.

Tris's bright eyes are connected to mine and I feel energy pulsing through my body. I can't look away. She doesn't either. It's like we're both trying to say something, but neither of us can get it out.

Then, suddenly, Tris breaks the connection, shoving the door open and hurrying out.

I lean against the wall, taking in a deep, shaking breath.

My feelings for her are growing stronger and stronger and I don't know what to do about it.

I eat dinner with Lauren. Zeke and Shauna are also sitting at our table, but they're in their own bubble, discussing whether or not it is cool to have your face covered in tattoos. I listen to their load voices while picking at my food.

"Look, if I were a guy, I wouldn't want a girl whose face was covered in ink. You wouldn't be able to see the pretty face beneath it." Shauna says.

"Alright, but it would be cool on a _guy_, right?" Zeke replies.

"Definitely not!"

I stop listening until Lauren suddenly whispers: "Heard the Stiff was ranked first."

"She was", I answer, lifting my shoulder. "And don't call her that."

"And you're okay with that? Her being ranked first."

I stare at the table. "I don't have anything to say about the rankings in stage two. It's the leaders job to decide them. You know that."

"I do know that, but I also know about your feelings for her, and what might happen. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I know very well what she means. She knows too what Peter did to the last person who ranked first, before him.

"I'm fine", I mumble. "I just don't know how to make sure she is."

"Hello? Four?" Shauna says. "Did you hear me?"

"Hm?" I look up at her. "Sorry, what?"

Zeke grins. "We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us to the training room. Shauna bet that she was better at hitting a target with a knife then us. But we're going to prove her wrong, aren't we?"

"Yeah", I say and force a grin.

Before we leave I throw a look at Lauren.

She shrugs and mimics: "It's going to be alright."

I don't know if I believe her.

As we reach the training room I hear a dull sound, like a gunshot coming from far away.

"Did you hear that too?" I say.  
"Yeah", Shauna says.

"No one's supposed to be in there now, right?" Zeke says.

"No", I reply. "Let's go check."  
I reach the door and open it as another shot echoes in the room.

Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Tris are standing in the room, Uriah with a gun in his hand and Marlene chewing on a muffin.

"I thought I heard something in here", I say.

"Turns out it's my idiot brother", Zeke adds. "You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Four will tell Eric, and then you'll be as good as scalped."

He knows I'll never tell Eric, but it seems to work on Uriah. He puts the gun away and they walk towards us.

As Marlene passes me she says: "You wouldn't tell Eric?"

"No, I wouldn't", I admit and she leaves the room.

As Tris walks through the door I automatically touch a hand to her back, guiding her out.

She starts walking after the others, but I say; "Wait a second."

I _need_ to tell her this. She needs to understand.

"You belong here, you know that? You belong with us. It will be over soon, so just hold on, okay?" I feel nervous, and slightly embarrassed. I can't look at her.

What if she still sees me as Eric? How will she react to my words?

But instead of running away, like I almost expect her to, she grabs my hand.

A shiver goes through and my hand tingles by her touch. I meet her eyes and we have that connection again. I want her to never let go. I want this moment to last forever.

But it has to end. Too soon, she lets go of my hand and turns around to hurry after the others.

I'm as shaken by her presence this time as I was before, in the simulation room.

I walk without thinking, letting my feet go where they want to go. I end up in the control room, sitting down in one of the chairs. It's completely empty, so here, I can let my thoughts fly.

I can't hide it from myself anymore. For the very first time, I'm in love. I'm in love with Tris.

I don't know how long I sit there, staring at the screens on the wall, at the keyboards and just thinking. But I do know it's past bedtime.

Suddenly the door slams open and in comes Eric. He's smirking as he takes a seat in a chair next to mine.

"You've been watching the fear simulations", he says.

I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"Yeah, so?" I say finally.

"So, have any of the initiates shown signs of… difference?"

I automatically stiffen. I hope he doesn't notice.

"No." I try to sound usual. "None of them has done anything unusual."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really? What about the Stiff?"  
_Tris. _I can't let him take her. She's everything to me. The reason I'm here.

"What about her?" I say calmly.

"She must've done something special to be ranked first, don't you think?" Eric explains.

I shake my head. "She's just like the others. Nothing different about her."

"You sure about that?"  
I nod and fake a yawn. "I have to go now. I'm really tired."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then", he says, eyes cold.

I walk quickly from the control room, trying to control the anger and fear that's bubbling up inside me.

If Eric finds out- if he hurts her… I _will_ kill him. I won't let him hurt her.

A high-pitched scream interrupts my thoughts and I stop abruptly.

I recognized the voice… No. I must've heard wrong.  
But then I hear it again, and I'm sure. It's _Tris._

Without thinking twice, I start running. I'm happy my legs are so long, I reach the Pit in a minute.

The scene before me makes me feel sick. Peter is holding Tris by the neck over the chasm.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

My voice echoes in the room, cold and angry.

Peter drops Tris and he, Drew and Al runs toward the exit.

Al? What the hell? Isn't he supposed to be Tris's friend? I've seen the way he looks at her. Why would he do this to her?

But I don't have time to think through it. I reach out for the first person I can grab, which happens to be Drew. I punch him in the jaw as hard as I can.

My thoughts, my mind and my body is filled with a red, burning anger and I can't think of anything else then making him pay for what he did to Tris.

Drew flings a fist at me but I punch him in the jaw in return and he falls to the floor. I kick him in the side. He reaches out, clawing at my face in an attempt to stop me.

I feel a stinging pain near my mouth, but I soon forget it. I'm drowning in hate.

I hear Drew scream in pain as I kick him in the side, but I don't care.

I. Don't. Care. He hurt Tris. He almost killed her. He hurt her.

I kick Drew over and over again, in the ribs, in his stomach, on his nose and cheeks and chin…

The only thing that stops me is Tris.

"Four," she breathes.

Electricity pulses through my body at the sound of her voice. Just that one word is filled with so much trust and relief that all my anger drains.

I rush forward and grab her by the arms, pulling her over the railing as careful as possible.

My heart aches at the sight of her. She looks so tired, so weak and hurt.

I hate them for doing this to her.

I lift Tris up with one arm around her back and the other under her legs. She presses her face to my shoulder and then her entire body goes limp in my arms.

_Please be okay, Tris. You have to be alright, for me. Please._

**Gosh, this was so hard to write. I'm scared that I didn't do it justice, but at least I tried my best. I really love Four like this, being all super-hero and showing a lot of emotion. **

**I'm also really excited for you to read the next chapter.  
But please leave a review! Tell me if it was good or bad, just tell me your thoughts! It really helps me to keep going! Thank you all so much.**


	25. Hurt But Still So Strong

I do no trust anyone else to take good care of Tris, and I don't want her to be alone in the infirmary with the questioning nurse, so I carry her to my room.

I put her gently down on my bed and get a wet towel. I wipe the blood from her face, careful not to hurt her even though she's completely out and probably can't feel a thing right now.

When Tris's face is clean I can see a purple bruise on her cheek, and anger wells up in my body again. I hate them. I hate them.  
I examine her body, as a nurse would have. I search for any injuries, turning her ankles and bending her knees,

I gently pull her shirt up, just a little bit in case they kicked her, and my heart aches at the sight. A big bruise is covering her side, dark and blue. I feel sick again.

These, and a bump on the back of her head, seem to be the worst injuries.

I don't really want to leave her now, in case she'll wake up, but I know Drew is still in the Pit and I don't want other Dauntless to find him and ask a lot of questions, so I walk back to the Pit as fast as I can.

Drew is still on the floor, but when I come closer his eyes spring open and they widen in fear at the sight of me.

I bend down, grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him up on his feet.

"Get up, you coward", I snap.

He stumbles a few steps but recovers his balance, looking like he'll fall over any second.

"If you ever", I say slowly, threatening. "If you _ever_ touch her again, I swear I will kill you."  
He doesn't say anything so I punch him in the jaw again and he falls to his knees.

"_Do you understand_?" My shout echoes through the room.

"We were just… just trying to…" He's clearly struggling to get the words out, and his voice is so low I can barely hear him. "Just trying to scare… her."

I can't help myself. My fist reaches the side of his head again and this time, he falls unconscious.

I just stand there for a few seconds, breathing fast and trying to fight the anger that threatens to swallow me whole.

As I recover my senses I lift him up and carry him to the infirmary. The nurse raises her eyebrows, as I knew she would.

"What happened?" she asks.

"He… he was in a fight."

"With who?"

All those questions. I clench my teeth and shrug.

Her suspicious stare falls down to my mouth and I remember the stinging pain when I beat Drew up.

I don't say anything; I just hurry back to my room.

Tris is still unconscious when I get back to my room, so I take the time to look myself in the mirror. I stare at my reflection.

There's a cut near my mouth, and my knuckles are bleeding from punching Drew.

I lower my hands into the sink, and the blood turns the water pink.

I wait until the water is clear again and then I dry my hands on the towel.

I walk over to the refrigerator and take out an ice pack for Tris's head. As I turn around toward my bed, I find her eyes are open and she's looking at me.

I'm relieved; I almost thought she'd never wake up.

"Your hands", she says, her voice coming out low and raspy.

She's really worrying about _me_? It's obvious that she's raised in Abnegation.

"My hands are none of your concern", I tell her calmly.

I put my knee on the side of the bed so I'm able to reach over her and place the ice pack under her head.

She suddenly lifts her hand toward my face, and then, for just a split second she hesitates, but then her fingers touch the cut by my mouth.

Warmth wells up in my body, making me forget the stinging pain that comes from the cut.

"Tris", I say softly. "I'm alright."

She relaxes her arm. "Why were you there?"

"I was coming back from the control room. I heard a scream."

What if I hadn't been there? What if I went to bed when the others did? She would've been…

I can't finish the thought.

"What did you do to them?" Tris asks.

"I deposited Drew at the infirmary a half hour ago. Peter and Al ran", I say. "Drew claimed they were just trying to scare you. At least, I think that's what he was trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"  
_He deserved it,_ I think with hate burning behind my eyes.

"He'll live. In what condition I can't say."

Her fingers wrap around my arm, squeezing and her eyes is shining with triumph and hate.

"Good." Her voice is hard, and suddenly she starts to cry.

Even though she does, she's so strong. She almost died tonight.

I crouch by the bed and gently pull my arm away from her hand, only so I can touch her face. I rest my palm against the side of her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"I could report this", I say.

"No, I don't want them to think I'm scared."

I nod, that's what I expected her to say.

"I figured you would say that."

"You think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?" she asks.

"I'll help you", I reply.

I know sitting up will hurt for her, but I still put one hand under her head, avoiding the bump, and one on her shoulder, holding her as steady as I can to avoid as much pain as possible, and she sits up. She grimaces in pain, but I see that she's trying to hide it.

"You can let yourself be in pain", I say, handing her the ice pack. "It's just me here."

She doesn't reply, she just bites her lip and presses the ice pack to her head.

"I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on", I continue.

"I thought I was", she says and sobs, putting a hand to her forehead. "But Al…"

I thought about that too.

"He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation. He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason."

She nods, but it doesn't really look like she believes me, and I'm not sure I do either. Then what could his reason be?

"The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real."

"You think I have to pretend to be vulnerable?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I do", I reply.

I suddenly realise how tired she looks. Still strong, but exhausted.

I grab her hand that's holding the ice pack against her head and remove her fingers from it, still pressing it gently against the bump and allowing her rest her arm.

"You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no effect on you. But", I add. "You should let that bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down."

She looks sick, like just the thought of that makes her want to throw up.

"I don't think I can do that", she says, her bright eyes meeting mine.

"You have to." Doesn't she understand? If she doesn't, this will happen again. And maybe then they will actually succeed.

"I don't think you _get_ it", she says, her eyes burning with anger. "They touched me."

My body freezes, my hand clenching around the ice pack.

"Touched you?" I repeat, not able to take in her words.

They touched her, against her will. They actually _touched_ my Tris, the strongest and most beautiful girl I've ever known. She would _never_ have done anything like that to them, and she was completely defenseless. Three against one.

I feel myself shaking with anger and my chest feels tight, like I'm unable to breath. I can't move. I wish I killed Drew when I had the chance.

"Not… in the way your thinking", she continues, her cheeks bright red. "But almost."

That doesn't mean anything. They put their hands on her, they tried to kill her – and what if they would've succeeded? Her being… dead – it's worse then all of my worst fears _together._ I can't imagine a world without her anymore.  
I clench my teeth and I try to calm down; I'm too angry to speak right now.

"What is it?" Tris asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to say this, but I feel like I have to", I say. "It is more important for you to be safe then right, for the time being. Understand?"

She nods.

"But please, when you see an opportunity." I bend forward, gently touching her face and tilting it up towards me. "Ruin them."

She lets out a nervous laugh. "You're a little scary, Four."

I don't know why, but hearing my Dauntless nickname from her sounds… it just sounds wrong.

"Do me a favor, and don't call me that", I say.

"What should I call you then?"

"Nothing", I say, removing my hand from her face and standing up. "Yet."

**Yay! Another chapter! Awesome right? I kind of took a break last week; it was just so much with school but I had time to write tonight.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I really hope I did this scene justice, it took me **_**forever**_** to write. **

**Was it good, was it bad? Tell me!**

**I will post another chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for are the love, and don't stop checking for updates! Love you!**

**- J**


	26. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Hey everyone! Hope you're all checking for updates still. I'm sorry it took me so long to post, I just haven't had the motivation or time to write. But now, finally, here's another chapter!**

"I really shouldn't be taking your bed", Tris protests as I toss a pillow on the floor.

"Well, you're not going back to the dorms."

"Then let _me _sleep on the floor", she replies, sitting up with a small grimace of pain.

"Tris", I say softly, touching her shoulder. "You're injured, you can't sleep on the floor. Believe me, I'll be fine."

Her eyes meet mine for a few seconds, but then she nods and lies back down.

"Is there anything you need?" I ask, my voice low. "Something I can get you?"

She smiles at me. "I'm fine, thank you."

I nod, turn around and open my closet to look for a blanket.

"Four?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Oh right, sorry. I just… wanted to say… thank you."

I look back at her. "You did."  
"No, I mean, for helping me, and- Just thank you for everything."

I turn back to the closet, smiling a little. "You don't have to thank me, Tris."

That morning I wake up early, but I'm not able to fall back asleep.

Tris is still sleeping though, so I go take a long, hot shower. Before I leave I grab a towel to dry my hair with and then I hurry back to my room.

I open the door, and my bed is empty. My heart skips a beat.

But then I see her. She's standing in front of the mirror, with her hair up in a knot.

"Hi", she says.

I carefully touch the dark bruise on her cheek, only with my fingertips. Even though I'm almost not even touching her, my hand tingles.

"Not bad", I say. "How's your head?"

"Fine." I don't believe her.

She lifts her hand and touches the back of her head, making a face.

I try to look casual as I let my hand slip down to her side, to the bruise I know she's got there. I'm being really careful, because I really don't want to hurt her.

I feel her stiffen at my touch.

Is she upset? She must have realized that she didn't tell me about her injuries, I found out about them on my own.

But she doesn't seem upset.

"And your side?" I ask.

"Only hurts when I breathe", she replies.

"Not much you can do about that."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing."

I decide to lighten up the mood by bringing some humor to the conversation.

"Well, I would only go if there was cake."

She laughs at my joke, and I think for a second that's she's feeling better.

But then she winces in pain and puts her hand over mine, covering the bruise.

Electricity pulses through me, but I ignore it.

Last night, I felt different. I felt like I wasn't Four, wasn't her instructor. I was just… me.

But now, I can't allow this anymore. My feelings for her… I have to hide them. Eric _can't _find out.

So I carefully slide my hand away from under hers, and nod. It's time to go back to reality. I turn around and she follows me.

We walk in silence not speaking much. But when we reach the dining hall, I turn around to look at her.

"I'll go in first." I say. "See you soon, Tris."

And I open the door and walk in. I sit down with Shauna and Lauren, trying to listen at what they're saying while keeping an eye on the door.

And then Tris walks in.

"Oh my god", I hear Lauren whisper. "What happened to Tris?"

"Peter, Drew and Al", I say through clenched teeth. "They tried to… get rid of her."

"Really?" Her eyes widen a bit. I don't know why she's surprised, she knows what they did to Edward.

"Did you report them?" she continues.  
I don't respond.  
"Four, please tell me you reported them."

"She didn't want me to. And besides, it wouldn't have made any difference. It's not like the leaders really care."

I stare at the table, hatred making my vision go red at the edges.

Then the whole room goes a bit quieter and I look up.

Drew just entered the room.

"Jeez, Four! Did you do that?" Lauren says.

A smirk spreads across my face. "Yes."

He looks… terrible, bruised and limping.

But I don't feel bad. I feel good, and I don't regret not killing him anymore.

Making him hurt this much is way better.

"Tris is looking at you", Lauren whispers.

I shrug.

"Oh! Did you… you know, did you make a move?"  
"Don't be stupid", I say, my voice serious. "She almost _died._ Of course I didn't make a move."

But life moves on. And it's time for todays training, so I get up and stand between the tables.

"Transfers", I say in a loud voice, getting everyone's attention. "We're doing something different today. Follow me."

I lead them up the path surrounding the Pit, once again ignoring the dizzying fear of being up this high.

I turn around to walk backwards, looking back at the initiates to make sure they're keeping up.

Someone who isn't keeping up is Drew.

He is limping at the back of the group, purple, blue and sluggish.

"Pick up the pace Drew!"  
I couldn't resist making his life a little worse.

My eyes find Tris, and I see her gripping Wills arm. His face is pale, and I remember him in the fear simulations. He is also afraid of heights.

The smirk disappears from my face and I turn around.

I wish it could be _me_ she was walking next to, supporting and laughing with. But that might never be. At least not for a while.

**So what did you think! Review, review, review, please! :)  
It really helps me out a lot to keep going, because I **_**want**_** to write the whole book from Tobias POV, but for me to keep going, I need your reviews! **

**Thank you all for the love and support, I really can't believe you like my writing tis much. It's so amazing.**

**- J**


	27. I See Your True Colors

I climb the metal stairs leading into the glass building above the Pit. When I'm up the glass is no longer the ceiling, it's the floor. I lead the initiates to a room with glass walls.

There's a couple of Dauntless fighting each other at the end of the room with sticks, laughing, and swearing when they're hit.

I walk straight past them, into another room where I stop.

"This is a different kind of simulation", I tell the initiates. "Known as the fear landscape. It has been disabled for our purposes, so this isn't what it will be like the next time you see it."

I watch them look around the room, eyes big with curiosity and maybe fear, and they're faces all look pale in the dim light.

"Through your simulations we have stored data about your worst fears", I continue.

"The fear landscape accesses that data and presents you with a series of virtual obstacles. Some of the obstacles will be fears you previously faced in your simulations. Some may be new fears. The difference is that your are aware, in the fear landscape, that it is a simulations, so will have all your wits about you as you go through it."

My eyes automatically shift to Tris's. This is good for her. All of the initiates will look Divergent in the fear landscape.

Even though she probably knows that too, she looks nervous. I wish I could tell her that it's going to be fine, that she's still going to be better then all of them. But of course, I can't. So I look away.

"The number of fears you have in your landscape varies according to how many you have", I say.

That's going to be the most interesting part. Will anyone beat the record– my record?

"I told you before that the third stage of initiation focuses on mental preparation. That is because it requires you to control both your emotions, and your body- to combine the physical abilities you learned in stage one with the emotional mastery you learned in stage two. To keep a level head."

I can't help it- I look at Tris again. Her eyes look bright, thoughtful and so deep I'm afraid I'll get lost in them.

"Next week you'll go through your fear landscape as quickly as possible in front of a panel of Dauntless leaders. That will be your final test, which determines your rankings for stage three. Just as stage two of initiation is weighted more heavily than stage one, stage three is weighted heaviest of all. Understood?"  
My eyes scan the crowd of initiates, and they're all nodding. Good.

"You can get past each obstacle in one of two ways. Either you find a way to calm down enough that the simulation registers a normal, steady heartbeat, or you find a way to face your fear, which can force the simulation to move on. One way to face a fear of drowning is to swim deeper, for example."

I shrug like it's easy, like it's no big deal. But I know it's not.

"So I suggest that you take the next week to go through your fears and develop a strategy to face them", I continue.

"That doesn't sound fair", Peter says. I clench my hands into fists. "What if one person only has seven fears, and someone else has twenty? That's not their fault."

For a second, I can only stare at him, my body filled with hatred I force a laugh.

"Do you really want to talk to me about what's fair?" I say coldly.

I start toward Peter, and apparently I'm scary enough for the crowd to part and make a path up to him. It's good. I want to scare them- I want to scare _him._

"I understand why you're worried, Peter", I say in a low, deadly voice. "The events of last night clearly proved that you are a miserable coward. So now we all now, that you are afraid of a short, skinny girl from Abnegation."

I smirk at him. His face is neutral, expressionless, hiding all the emotions. But I'm not fooled. He is not as tough as he seems to be.

**So sorry for a really short chapter! Just didn't have time to write more and you guys really couldn't wait, and I understand why :) But it's christmas soon, and when I'm away from school I will write as much as possible. Don't give up, guys. I will finish this story. And keep reviewing, even if it doesn't seem like it, it really helps. Thank you for reading, and I love you all! **


End file.
